Silver Leather
by My Shadow Is My Friend
Summary: AU. Phil's a prince. Clint's a sniper-assassin. What happens when their worlds collide?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here it is. Just so you know, before each scene there will be a name in bold. That's going to tell you whose point of view it's in, because I'm going to need to change that.**

… **I somehow got Tony/Steve incorporated in this. Whoops. I hope you guys don't mind! **

**Lastly, I'm kind of messing with everyone's ages. I'm pretty sure Phil's in his early twenties and I'm thinking Clint's, like, 19 or so. Everyone on the team is probably in their early to mid-twenties. Peggy is probably, like, mid to late fifties. Please keep that in mind.**

**Wait… PS. Author's notes will possibly contain important information.**

**Warnings: Eventual slash, cursing, Side pairing of Tony/Steve, OOC?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**In The Beginning:**

**~Clint~**

It's raining, but I aim my bow for the target a few stories below me. I release the string and send the arrow soaring through the air. It hits the target, so I quickly load up and get off the building, but I'm too late. "Shit…" I mumble a string of curse words to myself as I notice the police officers piling up. The person who hired me for this swore there wouldn't be any cops around, damn it!

"There he is!" Those three words are the last ones I hear before I'm being chased down an alley. I clumsily climb up a chain-link fence and scurry over it in an attempt to evade the cops. I get a few more feet before I trip and clumsily tumble onto the ground. Stupid slippery ground… Stupid rain.

A very fit blond man cuffs my hands behind my back only barely panting. A somewhat-less-fit darker-haired man jogs up to us out of breath. "Wow, Steve… Maybe I _should _start running with you in the mornings." The blond, that I now know is Steve, smirks and claps the other officer on the shoulder.

"If you're just trying to impress me, don't. You know you already have." I can't help but wonder if the two are together. Isn't that against some sort of rule or something? "Besides, Tony, I know how important sleeping in is for you." Steve ruffles Tony's hair in an extremely playful way.

"When I actually sleep, that is... But, seriously, it's almost as important as coffee." Both men let out a small laugh. "But, then again, you're even more important to me than coffee is, so the run kind of has sleep beat." I stare at them for a minute before remembering I'm still on the ground. And I'm getting soaked from all this rain.

"Uh, guys? Hate to break this up, but can we just get me downtown already? I'm kind of getting soaked here." Steve snaps out of his trance-like state and picks me up off the ground. The two walk me about a block down and shove me in the back of their police car. They stand outside for a few moments, arguing over who's driving, and I completely understand why they shouldn't be allowed to be partners.

I can't help but think that they're going to get each other killed one of these days.

**~Clint~**

There's a black haired man sitting in the cell with me. He's dressed funny and I can't help but laugh. "Nice costume." He glares at me. He must not have a sense of humor. "What? Stop looking at me like that." I look away, but I can still feel him glaring holes in the side of my head. It's kind of creepy. "… My name's Clint. Now would you please stop looking at me like that?"

"I am Loki." I shoot him a questioning glare. I may not know a lot about some things, but isn't that a Norse god or something? "What? It's not like I am actually a god. If I was I wouldn't be in here. My parents were just mythology nuts." _Were_? He doesn't look old enough for his parents to be dead, so what does he mean by _were_? "What are you in here for…? Clint?"

"Murder one." He looks unfazed by my admission and it's almost as if he had expected that. "What about you, Loki? What'd you do to get in here?"

"I collapsed a building. People died. It isn't anything out of the ordinary." I smile a bit. We may be able to get along after all.

**~Phil~**

I wake up to my bodyguard knocking on my door rather loudly. I yawn as I begin to sit up. "Come in." Thor, my bodyguard, opens the door and enters with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Thor. Can I help you?"

"Your mother is complaining about your being late for breakfast. We're only waiting for you." I stare at the clock and shock overtakes my body. I never sleep this late. I feel my mouth hanging open, but I'm having trouble closing it. "Are you all right, sir?" Thor still has a smile on his face.

"Yes, Thor. I'll be down in a minute." He leaves, still smiling, and I crawl out of bed. I never sleep past nine… I wonder what's different about today. I sigh as I pick out a nice shirt and a suit. I put on a smile as I start to walk into the eating area. There's a large table set out and my mom looks as if we're expecting people. "Good morning, mom."

Nick is, as always, standing near my mom protectively. Even though I'm her son he still tenses up the slightest bit when I approach her. I simply lean over and place a kiss on her cheek and when I back away he relaxes.

"Good morning, Phillip." She smiles as I sit down. "The Starks are running a few minutes late, but thank you for joining us." I nod and look to Thor. He looks a tad guilty about telling me everyone was waiting for me, but I know he meant well. Besides, I might have fallen back asleep if he hadn't. The door opens and Tony and his sister, Pepper, walk in.

"I'm so sorry we're late, Peggy." Mom smiles warmly and hugs her. When they pull apart Pepper pulls me in for a quick hug. "Good morning, Phil." I smile back at her and Tony just coughs.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is 'sir.' I'm pretty sure we're not allowed to call him '_Phil_.'" The officer simply smiles and sits next to Steve, who blushes a bit when Tony's hand ever-so-lightly touches his. Tony mumbles as quietly as he can. "I'm glad you're here, Cap." The captain smiles in return.

"Shall we get started?"

**A/N: So, I'll explain everybody's roles to you, in case you didn't get it. But, opinions?**

**Clint: (Kinda obvious, but…) He's an assassin.  
Phil: (Also Kinda obvious…) He's the prince.  
Steve: He's a Police Captain. (Yes, such thing does exist.) (Also, any inconsistencies with his job and a real police captain are unintentional, entirely my fault, and for the good of the story.)  
Tony: He's a police officer. Right now, I'm thinking he might be a lieutenant (which is right below captain), but I don't know. (As with Steve, any job inconsistencies are my fault entirely, are unintentional, blah, blah, blah…)  
Thor: He's Phil's bodyguard… (Who wouldn't want him as a bodyguard..? Seriously, he's gorgeous.)  
Bruce: Uh… I'll explain when he actually makes his way in here… which he will.  
Natasha: Refer to Bruce.  
Loki: He's Clint's cell mate. (He brainwashed Clint in the movie, so I thought it was appropriate the two get to know each other.)  
Fury (Nick): He's Peggy's bodyguard.  
Pepper: Tony's sister. (Only Because I accidentally worked Steve/Tony into this.)  
Peggy: Remember her, from Captain America? Yeah, she's Phil's mom. :D (I saw a few things where she was his mom and I was like ':O That's genius!' And thus, she is.)**


	2. New Friends and Death Threats

**A/N: Uh… Wow. Just… Wow. I'm… shocked. I got a ton more hits than I was expecting. Most of them were, of course, story alerts… but that's all right! I got reviews anyway. (Which I totally, like, died over) Whether you review or not, I totally appreciate you reading! Anyway, I'm just…. Excited and I love every single one of you. :D Read on!**

**New Friends and Death Threats:**

**~Clint~**

Jail food tastes downright nasty. It's making me want to puke and I honestly don't see how Loki looks relatively not disgusted. "Dude, what the hell? How can you _eat _this stuff?" He laughs, although he wouldn't admit it was a laugh, and puts another bite on his fork.

"I've eaten worse." I nod, but I can't help but stare at a black haired man sitting alone in the other end of the cafeteria. Loki catches onto my glare and shakes his head. "That's Bruce Banner. He's in for destruction of property." I smirk. Destruction of property? That's not wimpy at all.

"He looks like he'd be in for something more serious." I shove another bite of the ass-nasty stuff this place calls food into my mouth. "He hasn't stopped glaring at the wall. I wonder what it did to upset him." Loki smirks and pats me on the back.

"Just be glad he is not upset with _you_." I nod and get up from my seat. "Where are you going?" I give him a look that says he should know. "No, Clint! You're not going over there. How much of an idiot _are_ you?" I smirk and lean over him. I grab a handful of fries from his tray before responding.

"One; I _am _going over there. Two; I'm a _huge_ idiot. And three…" I start walking to the back corner and Loki reluctantly follows me. "He can't be _that _bad. Besides, he's sitting by himself. Who wants that?" I sit across the table from Banner, ignoring his glare that transfers from the wall to my face. "Hey there, big guy. I'm Clint."

"Bruce…" I outstretch an arm and he reluctantly shakes my hand. He has a good grip, so I assume he's fairly strong. I smile at him, despite Loki's uncomfortable staring. This Bruce guy obviously has to talk to _someone _if he's mad at a _wall_. Seriously, how offensive can _walls _be?

"The wall can't talk back, you know." He doesn't reply. "You can't win a staring contest against one, either. I can guarantee you'll lose." He still doesn't reply and Loki seems to be getting more and more nervous. "You all right there, big guy? You're looking a bit green. I'm not annoying you, am I? Because I'm fairly certain you were annoying the wall by glaring at it."

He balls his hands into fists. "Don't make me angry." He lowers his voice. "You won't like me when I'm angry." I throw my hands up in defeat, but I make no attempt to move. I sit there, staring, until Loki gets up and walks away.

"Well, there goes my friend." I smirk seductively. "Look, Bruce… You seem cool. You ever want to talk, hang out, or just stare at walls with someone, come on over. Loki and I could use another friend." He nods, but I can't really tell what he's thinking, so I go back and sit next to Loki.

"It's about time, Clint." Loki mumbles before shoving more food in his mouth. We sit for a few minutes before Bruce gets up and starts walking over to us. "Please tell me you didn't make him mad, you idiot!" I smirk proudly.

"I did us one better." I wave at Bruce. "I told him he could come sit with us. Just play nice and everything will be fine." Loki puts on a fake smile as Bruce sits down next to us. "Hey, Bruce. Glad you came." He smiles sadly. "Loki is too, he just isn't good with emotions." I elbow Loki, who smiles bigger.

"Thank you." I smile. It's easier to make friends in jail than I thought it would be. "So… You wouldn't happen to enjoy science any, would you?" I laugh, but Loki cheers up a bit. He's really into magic. Science and magic are similar, right? So we spend the rest of lunch talking about magic, science, and whatever the hell else pops up.

**~Phil~**

"Come on, Cap, admit it. He was kinda cute." I watch Steve glare at Tony. "What? For a ninja assassin he was pretty adorable." We all snicker in amusement, to which Steve glares at all of us. He and Tony tried to keep their relationship a secret, but we all found out anyway. Nothing goes on that we don't eventually know about.

"_You_, Mister Playboy," Steve playfully pokes Tony's chest. "Should be careful what you say around your boyfriend. Otherwise you might end up sleeping outside." I smile. It's adorable to see those two being all domestic. "Besides, he's a criminal – a _murderer _– what reason could anyone _possibly_ have to want to be with him?"

"His charm and good looks." I take a sip of my drink, amused at the sight before me. I can see that mom is amused, too, and Pepper is just embarrassed. "That's why you like _me_, isn't it?" Steve nods towards Tony, who's wearing a bright smile. "Would you change your mind if I turned out to be dirty?"

I, like several others in the room, stifled a laugh. "I guess I can see your point, Tony. But he wasn't _cute_, as you so delicately put it." Tony folds his hands over the table and waits for Steve to finish. "… He may have been… _slightly_… adorable, though." Tony playfully glares at the blond. "But you're so much better."

"All right, guys. Can we finish the meeting now?" I interrupt their moment because I have a considerably busy schedule and we need to hurry this up. "About the threat. I've been told that this… _Clint Barton_?" I look questioningly to Steve and Tony, who both nod. "I've been told that he's been hired to _assassinate _me. He can't do that from jail, can he?"

"No sir. We'll be sure to keep him locked up. We won't let him out of our sight." I smile a big smile, suddenly feeling reassured. I'm just glad they caught the sniper that was hired to kill me. It makes me feel safer. And knowing that Steve and Tony are going to keep an eye on him? That's just the icing on the cake.

**A/N: So… What'd you guys think? I know I'm focusing more on Clint than Phil and I hope you don't mind. I just have more inspiration right now for his side of the story. Also, I'm terribly sorry. I so did not mean for Tony/Steve to be such a big part of my story.**

**... Another also, I'm not sure how often I'll get to update. I'm aiming for a chapter a day, but I'm not going to make any promises. **

**Now to Bruce: He got arrested for Destruction of property, obviously. He wasn't Hulk-ed out or anything when the cops got there, so they don't know about 'the other guy.' (It's AU, I can do that.) And that will be an important thing to remember later.**

**I think Natasha's going to be introduced next chapter, so I shall go write.**


	3. Promises and Confessions

**A/N: I'm back. :D It's kind of short, sorry. But I won't be able to write much for a day or two. Anyway, I'm so excited that you guys are enjoying this! It means a lot to me that you're reading and I'm honestly shocked that so many people are enjoying this. I love you guys. :)  
**

**Promises and Confessions:**

**~Clint~**

Loki and I stop talking as an officer approaches our cell. He quickly unlocks the door. "Barton, come with me." I shoot Loki an uncertain look, but he just shrugs. Reluctantly, I follow the officer down a few corridors and end up in a small room. He shoves me in and I immediately smile upon noticing who's waiting for me.

"Nat! I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." I smile as I sit across the table from her. "You look as wonderful as ever." She shakes her head in disappointment. "Look, I know what you're thinking… I was told cops weren't going to be around anywhere. This wasn't my fault at all."

"Clint, you should've been more careful. You should have seen the police cars. Where was your head?" I shrug. I can't exactly tell her that I was distracted with my next case. How am I supposed to shoot a prince and get away with it? And a hot prince at that. "Look, I think I can get you out of this, but you're going to have to stay out of trouble, all right?" I nod enthusiastically.

"I can do that. I can stay out of trouble. I promise. Just… one thing." Natasha nods. "Check on Jane for me. I need to know how she's doing. I know she's been hanging around with some girl. Her name was Darcy or something, I think. Just… Make sure she's okay, Nat. I'd hate myself if she wasn't." I feel myself tear up as I talk about my sister.

"I'm sure she's fine, Clint." I stare into Nat's eyes, silently begging her to just check up on the girl. "Fine. I'll make sure she's doing all right. But no causing trouble." I purse my lips. "I mean it, Barton. You cause any trouble and I'm not sure I'll be able to get you out of this." I nod in understanding.

"I'll be a model citizen." She smiles lightly. "Promise me you'll check on Jane?" She nods and places her hand over mine. I lean over and place a quick kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Nat. I owe you." An officer comes and drags me out of the room and back to my cell. Loki stares questioningly at me. "It was my lawyer."

"Oh. How did it go?" I shrug and plop down onto the bed.

"She said my chances of getting out of here look good." He looks down and I can barely sense a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll break you out of here, man." I inwardly cringe at my words. Didn't I just promise Nat I would stay out of trouble? But… I'm a criminal. I break the rules.

"I actually have a plan. Would you like to look over it with me?" I nod and mumble a silent 'heck yeah!' to myself. Maybe I was always meant to be with people like him. Growing up I was always told I was destined for greatness, but the way my life is going I highly doubt it. This is what I was destined to do.

**~Phil~**

"So… Phillip…" It's just me and mom now and I swear there's something in her voice I can't pinpoint. "Have you met anyone yet?" I shake my head. She's been getting on me lately about finding my soul mate. She says I can't be king until I'm married, but I don't want to get married yet. "You should go meet someone. I'm sure anyone you meet would love to see you."

"I'm a prince, Mom. Of course they'd want to be with me." She smiles softly at me. "I'll find someone eventually. I can't rush these things, Mom." She nods. I fiddle nervously with the drink in my hand. She just smiles and nods. "Wh-what if I didn't want a wife..?" Mom's eyebrows shoot up in shock and her jaw drops.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to be married, to have a family. I thought it was what you wanted." I nervously lick my lips. I didn't know this conversation would be so nerve-racking.

"I _do_ want a family." I pause. "I just don't want one with a... woman." She places her hand on my shoulder and smiles warmly.

"If that's what would make you happy, then I say go for it. I love you, Phillip. This doesn't change a thing."

**A/N: Grrrr.. So short! I have babysitting and can't write today and I figured a short chapter is better than no chapter. That being said, the next chapter or two may also be short. :/ Bear with me, please.  
**

**Anyway, Natasha is Clint's lawyer. :D Fun, right? I thought it would be good because lawyers are easier to deal with if they happen to be your best friend. In my experience, at least.  
**

**And about throwing Jane and Darcy in there… whoops. The scene kind of just took over and poof! It happened. I hope you guys aren't mad at me for it. But, yeah… Jane is, apparently, Clint's sister. I swear I hadn't planned that! And Darcy… I don't really know, I just mentioned her when I mentioned Jane. Please don't be mad at me!**


	4. Freedom and Shackles

**A/N: So, another kind of short one. But babysitting is hard work! I applaud anyone who's a nanny for a living. They must have some patience.  
**

**Freedom and Shackles:**

**~Clint~**

Loki, Bruce, and I are sitting at our normal table eating lunch when the darker-haired officer who arrested me – Tony, was it? – walks over to us. The blond, who I think was Steve, is following closely behind. "Barton." Steve signals for me to come with them and helps me stand. "We need to talk to you." I stand up and he pulls me towards him.

I casually wave to Loki. "Good luck, Clint." I wink at Bruce and jokingly sign for him to call me. He laughs and Steve turns around to drag me away. We make it three steps before we hear Tony cry out a high-pitched, girly scream. We turn back to face everyone and Bruce suddenly is a giant green monster. Loki points to Tony and runs to hide behind Steve and me. I barely hear Loki whispering to me. "Looks like we don't need an escape plan after all."

Tony and Steve share a look. "Run." They speak simultaneously and everyone in the cafeteria starts running. Bruce, who is still a green rage monster, starts moving and breaking things and there's a giant hole in the wall. I grab Loki by his elbow and drag him towards the wall. We both nod and make a run for it. We jump over debris and we practically fall over our own feet.

Our legs barely keep us up and we push ourselves to make it out of the jail. Bruce appears to be making a path, so we follow him. We run and run and somehow manage to avoid all of the bullets flying towards us as we break out. We eventually end up in a hotel a few towns down. Bruce is himself again, but his clothes are all torn and, well, pretty useless. "Well… so much for staying out of trouble."

We all laugh and collapse onto a bed in our small hotel room. There are only two, so Loki and I end up falling onto the same one. We're all still panting from the run, but we manage to smile because we're _out_. "You may not have stayed out of trouble, but you got out." I laugh nervously.

"Yeah. She did tell me I'd get out." I look towards Bruce, who's shutting his eyes tight. "You okay, Banner?" He nods, but I'm not convinced. "What happened, anyway?" He laughs and the corners of his mouths jolt up into a smile.

"Officer Stark poked me with a fork." We all burst into laughter. That son of a bitch. I guess that's why Bruce told me I wouldn't like him when he's angry. I wonder how many other inmates escaped. "Sorry you two had to witness that." We both shrug it off and the three of us sit up simultaneously.

"It's cool, Bruce. It was actually pretty awesome." Loki nods in agreement. "Besides, we're out now. I can go to my next job." They stare at me in disbelief. "What? The person who hired me already knew I was a criminal. It's not like they're gonna freak just because I got arrested. I can do my job just fine."

"Right… Well, I'm gonna go find some place I can get some new clothes." I nod. "You guys need anything?" We both shake our heads. "If I'm not back on an hour, assume I've been caught." He turns the doorknob.

"Bruce!" He faces us again. "Be careful." He nods and I somehow manage to drift off to sleep.

**~Phil~**

I'm, once again, awakened by Thor. This time, however, he simply plucks me from my bed and carries me into the foyer. Steve and Tony are standing in the middle of the room with their heads down. Thor puts me down gently. "What's going on here?" The officers look up to me and they both look guilty.

"Clint Barton escaped from jail this afternoon." My jaw, much like my mother's, Thor's, and Nick's, drops to the floor. "An inmate got all… green and angry and a riot started and prisoners escaped." I take a deep breath. I'm going to die. If he's out, then I'm dead. I'm a dead man walking.

"What happened to anger the inmate?" Tony looks down, suddenly looking even guiltier. "Tony?" Steve nudges Tony forward with his elbow. Tony mumbles something that none of us can hear. "_What_ was that, officer?" He clears his throat and stands upright. He straightens his shirt before speaking.

"I poked him." We all shoot him questioning glances. "With a fork." I suddenly feel like I'm about to pass out. "I'm sorry. I'll find him. But I think we should up the security for the speech." My mother and I both nod. "I am so sorry about this." I smile and place a hand on the distraught officer's shoulder.

"It's all right, Tony. But you really shouldn't go around poking criminals with forks. I would assume most of them don't like it." We all laugh, but I secretly have a feeling of dread welling up inside me. I am so dead.

I watch as Steve and Tony leave the building. Their hands brush together with every step they take and after a few steps they entangle their fingers. I wish I had someone like that. Someone who would look past my flaws and comfort me when I'm down. Maybe it'll come with time. Nevertheless, with Clint Barton out of jail, I'm still a dead man walking.

**A/N: Uh, wow... After rereading that, it might be longer than I thought it was. Interesting. Anyway, how do you guys like it so far? :D**

"**Officer Stark poked me with a fork."/"I poked him. … With a fork." – Inspired by the scene in the movie where Tony poked him with something in the lab. Not sure why he would poke an inmate, but I couldn't help it. ... It was also partially inspired by my little brother stabbing me.  
**


	5. Meetings and Sleepless Nights

**A/N: Well... it isn't short? It's a little late because I had a hectic morning, but it isn't short. :)  
**

**Meetings and Sleepless Nights:**

**~Clint~**

I walk into the café to see Natasha waiting for me. I sit across from her in the booth. "Nat! Thank god you got my message." She doesn't smile. In fact, she glares at me. I don't like it when she glares at me. "What? Come on! Don't give me that." I grow more nervous beneath her gaze every second. She leans forward a bit.

"What did I tell you about getting in trouble?" I don't answer. Instead, I purse my lips and look to the floor. "I tell you to behave and what do you do? You do the _most stupid_ thing you could think of!" I don't really react, but only because I'm used to her yelling at me by now. She leans back in her seat.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I wasn't thinking." She crosses her arms and continues to glare daggers at me. "Did… Uh… Did you check on Jane for me?" She nods and I swallow nervously. "How is she?"

"She's good. She misses you, though. She wants to know when you're going to go down and see her." I nod and we sit there for a few minutes before Nat speaks again. "You realize that you just ruined your case, right Clint?" I nod and she grabs my hand. "I'm sorry, Clint. I tried, but I can't work around this." I nod again.

"I understand, Nat. I pulled a ridiculously stupid stunt. I'm sorry." She smiles for the first time today. "But I'm not going back there. If they ask you about me, you never saw me." She nods. We both know this script inside and out. "Good. I gotta go meet with a guy about a job." We stand up and she pulls me in for a hug.

"Don't be an idiot, Clint." I laugh as we pull away.

"I think it's too late for that."

**~Phil~**

I pace around the small room nervously. Thor's standing by the door and Steve and Tony are arguing in the hallway with Nick. I just want to get all of this done with. I collapse onto the small leather couch in the room. "How long is this going to take, Thor?" Thor turns from the door to face me.

"I do not know. But you will be safe in here." I sigh and nod. I _will_ be safe here, it's just so _boring_. The room literally only has a couch, a bed, and a lone window. And the window is only a few inches tall, so there isn't even that much light. "Are you all right?" I nod and he looks relieved, placing that same smile back on his face.

"I'm fine. I just wish I was allowed out of here." I move from the couch to the bed. I figure time will go by faster if I'm asleep. I toss and turn for what seems like forever before I get comfortable. "Good night, Thor." It _is _the middle of the night, after all. He whispers a good night back to me and I close my eyes.

Unfortunately, all I can think of is this Clint Barton. I wonder who he is and what he looks like. Steve and Tony both admitted to him being at least mildly attractive. I just hope _I_ don't find him attractive. I can't crush on someone who has been sent to kill me. Besides, he's a _criminal_. Mom would murder me. And if she didn't, someone else would. Possibly Clint.

I toss and turn a couple more times, trying to get the sniper out of my head. I don't even know him and he already intrigues me. What in the world is going on? I've never been one to think like this. No one has ever consumed my mind so much that I can't sleep… I wonder if _he's_ sleeping…

**~Clint~**

I sit on top of the roof in silence until I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see my employer. "So, should we go over last minute details or anything?" He shakes his head. "Yeah. I've probably got it down well enough." He shakes his head again.

"That isn't what I meant, Hawkeye." I visibly cringe at the name. Unfortunately, I can't give any of these guys my real name and that was the cover-up I had decided on. "I've hired someone else." I stare at him, confused. This has to be a joke. "You got arrested. I didn't think you were going to make it out. You're off the job."

"Excuse me?" He shoots me a 'you heard me' glance. "You replaced me?" He nods nonchalantly. "I'm the best damn archer out there and you replaced me because I got arrested? You should've known I'd make it out. I told you I could do the job." He laughs and shakes his head.

"You don't get it, Hawkeye. Do you?" I stand still with a disgusted look on my face. "I can't count on you. You aren't responsible enough for this. If you can get arrested once, what should make me believe it won't happen again?" I shrug and he rolls his sleeves up.

"It won't. I'm not lazy enough to let myself get caught twice." He scoffs and I suddenly wish I had brought Loki or Bruce. "Besides, I know your plan. I know who you are. If you don't rehire me, you're gonna regret it." He pulls a silver thing, that looks all too much like a knife for comfort, from his pocket.

I feel a sharp pain in my stomach as his hand lunges towards me. "No. I won't, because you won't be alive to see it." The next thing I see is black, but I swear that I hear Loki's voice as I fall to the ground with a loud thud.

**A/N: It's over 1,000! :D This chapter really wanted to be written. Was anyone expecting _that_? Anyone..? Opinions?**


	6. Stitches and Confrontations

**A/N: Uh… :D Could I **_**be **_**happier? Well, uh… maybe if I had some chocolate, but back to the point. I have officially gotten over 20 reviews for this story! And sooo many story alerts and favorites and oh my god! I'm so excited; I decided to let them meet in this chapter. I know, I'm awesome, right? Anyway, I tweaked this chapter and then rewrote it and tweaked it again to make it seem acceptable, so I hope you guys like it.  
**

**Stitches and Confrontations:**

**~Clint~**

I wake up with an intense headache. As a matter of fact, my entire body aches. I try to sit up, but Loki's hand on my shoulder keeps me grounded. "Don't move, you imbecile!" I laugh. What a way to greet your friend. "You'll undo your stitches if you move." Stitches? I move my hand to my stomach. Why am I stitched up?

"What happened?" Bruce walks in with a washcloth wiping blood off of his hands. He sits down on the other bed and both black haired men stare at me. "What? I'm fine. I am. Now tell me what happened." Loki and Bruce share a look before sighing and turning back to face me. They ignore my question.

"That guy you met on the roof? He didn't seem to like you much. What'd you do to piss him off?" I shrug. I don't know what I did. I just wanted my job back. "He jumped off a roof to get away from us, Clint. You did something." I stare in shock. The bastard jumped off a roof? Bruce answers my unspoken thoughts. "And yes, he's still alive."

"He hired me for a job. I went to meet him about it and he said he hired someone else." Loki motions for me to keep going. "I told him I could rat him out, in an attempt to resort to blackmail. It didn't really work out how I hoped… He obviously then stabbed me – which fucking _hurt_, by the way, so thanks for asking – and I don't know what's happened since then. _Care to fill me in_?"

"You bled pretty badly. He got you good in a couple places. Bruce stitched you up." I can only vaguely remember the pain of whatever happened, but the screams from my friends' lips resonate in my mind. Loki playfully hits my shoulder. "I was nervous, you know. Don't do that again. I actually happen to quite like you. I would appreciate you not dying on me." I smirk. I knew I'd grow on him.

"We need to get to the castle." It's not exactly a castle. It's more like a skyscraper, but they know what I mean. The royal family lives there, so people tend to refer to it as a castle. Affectionately, of course.

"You need rest, Clint." I sit up, despite Loki's attempts to keep me down. I stand and take a few wobbly steps before taking the pain and sucking it up. Pain is a part of life. I need to learn to deal with it sometime or another. And I think now would be the perfect time for that.

"I can rest when I'm dead." I turn the doorknob and swing the wooden door open. "Besides, we have to go warn the prince that he's gonna get shot tomorrow." They stare at me.

"That's bullshit." I shake my head. "How do you get yourself into these situations?" I shrug. I don't know. Bad luck is attracted to me. Not that I can blame it. I'm pretty damn attractive.

**~Clint~**

The three of us waltz into the castle and approach Queen Peggy. We ignore the shitload of guards following us and just go for it. "Excuse me, Miss?" Loki elbows me at the informality, silently cursing under his breath about my lack of communication skills or something. Nevertheless, she smiles warmly. "We need to see the prince. It's urgent."

The black man with an eye patch tenses up at my statement and worry flashes through the Queen's eyes. She stares at me for a few minutes before saying anything. "All right." She looks to the man to her left. "Get the boys please, Nick." He looks suspiciously at her, not understanding why, but he nods and walks off.

"Thank you, ma'am." She smiles and we wait for the prince and his escorts to come in. The door opens and the first thing I hear is the cocking of a gun and the word 'freeze.' "Officer, I swear I'm here for a good reason." Loki, Banner, and I all have our hands in the air and behind our heads. "Arresting us right now wouldn't be a good idea."

The two officers approach us and everyone stares at us with quizzical looks. Steve speaks up. "These three are inmates that escaped jail yesterday." He points to me. "That's Clint Barton." Gasps come from everyone in the room and the overly-fit blond dude with long hair and a strange outfit stands protectively in front of Phil.

"I swear you can arrest me if you want." Tony reaches for his handcuffs. "But please, _please_, let me talk first." The Queen, along with the black dude, the blond dude, and both the cops, shakes her head in disapproval. "Please! It's important!" My hands are being cuffed behind my head and I can practically feel the glares from Loki and Bruce. "I _swear_ it's worth listening to, _please_."

"Let's hear him out." We all turn our heads to face the owner of the new voice. "If it's as important as he says it is, then I think we should know about it." The blond haired man steps aside and _oh my god _the prince really _is_ gorgeous. He starts walking towards me. "Mr. Barton… May I call you Clint?" I nod. "What is it you would like to say?"

I stand there, shocked. I can't believe this guy, who knows I was hired to kill him, is actually willing to let me speak. "Uh, well." I scratch nervously at my wrist, not really being able to reach anything else. I don't think I planned this speech well enough. "You need me." Everyone stares at me. "I'm one of the three people who know the plan for your assassination. And, my friends and I here, we want to stop it."

"Go on."

**A/N: Ugh! Finally..! They've met, now. Are you guys happy? Did you like the ending here better than the last chapter? Any questions, comments, or anything you want to say? I really appreciate everyone's reviews and I'm always happy to get them! Also, don't be afraid to criticize me if there's something you want to say. I'm interested in hearing, or seeing, the bad stuff, too!  
**

**Lastly, the 'castle,' that is really a tower, is basically Stark Tower. With less Stark. Just so you know.  
**


	7. Smiles & Snipers & Butterflies, Oh My!

**A/N: Now… From this point on, I think a lot of it's going to be in Clint's point of view. I mean, more than it has already, so don't be surprised if it's a lot of Clint. Also... Yay! A longer chapter again. :D  
**

**Also, this chapter would've been up sooner if the chapter-name-bar-thing could hold just, like, two more letters. But, since it can't, I had to think up a brand new title. And it was hard. (And yes, the new title is kind of ridiculous. Forgive me, I'm not very creative.)  
**

**Smiles & Snipers & Butterflies, Oh my!:  
**

**~Clint~**

It's just me, Phil, and the scary blond dude in a small room that only contains a leather couch. I chuckle nervously at the situation. "As you probably already know, I was hired to kill you." The prince nods, but doesn't seem to feel awkward at all. "When I got arrested... someone else was hired for the job. I'm the only who can prevent any possible scenarios." He has a look on his face that says 'don't bother me, I'm thinking.'

"All right." The long-haired man stares at him questioningly. "You're hired." He faces the blond. "Thor, if you would be so kind as to get Mr. Barton a uniform from the security room it would be appreciated." Thor looks uncertain but nods and exits the room. Phil lets out a shaky breath. "You better be right about this." I nod, unable to find words to say. "Good. I'm putting a lot on the line for you."

"I understand, sir. Thank you." He smiles at me and his smile is _damn beautiful_. "You have a beautiful smile, sir." He smiles a bit bigger and looks down, but I swear I can see a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. "I promise you, sir. I won't let you die." He laughs.

"_You_ were supposed to kill me. What made you change your mind?" I shrug. I don't know what changed my mind. Maybe it was actually meeting him. I can't say for certain. I sit down on the couch and he sits next to me, not afraid for any reason. "Something must have changed it."

"You, sir." He stares into my eyes and I feel like I'm caught in a trance. "I met you. I was only going to warn you, but when I saw you… everything changed. You spoke out against everyone else when you had the most reason to agree with them. You made me feel important, for the first time in my life… I… I feel important…" The corners of his lips curl into a small smile and he leans forward a bit, quite obviously staring at my mouth. The door swings open and ruins our moment.

"Sir, I believe this one will fit him." Phil nods and goes to Thor. He takes the uniform, observes it for a second, and tosses it my way. They motion for me to get dressed and face the door. I walk to the corner and try it on. It's a bit snug in places, but it fits more or less. I smirk.

"You guys can look now." They turn around and Phil nods in approval. Thor holds his hand out to me and he has an amazing grip. "It's nice to meet you. I'd introduce myself, but I think you already know who I am." He smiles and nods.

"I am Thor." I smile and we all walk out into the hallway that connects to a big room. This big room connects to another big room, which has a couple different elevators. There are So many rooms and levels I can't even begin to understand it. The three of us approach everyone else.

"I do hope you know what you're doing, Clint." I snicker. Way to be supportive, Loki. Loki swallows and stands around awkwardly. Steve and Tony simply look around confused and trying to figure out what's going on while holding hands. Phil speaks up.

"Mr. Barton will be head of security tomorrow." Steve's eyes go huge. "He knows their plan of attack. It makes sense, if I may say so myself. I mean, I'd rather not die tomorrow." Everyone nods, but I can tell they don't agree with his assessment.

**~Clint~**

Loki, Bruce, Thor, Phil, and I all sit around in a nearly empty room discussing tomorrow. Steve and Tony are supposed to be here, but they got an urgent call in. Really, though, I think they just didn't want to miss their dinner reservations. "So, what if he changes the plan? You know, since you're obviously alive." I take a minute to think.

"If that's the case, then… Well…" I scratch at my lip with a confused expression on my face. "I guess we'd be screwed." Phil lets out a laugh, but no one else seems to be amused. "I mean, if they changed it, then I can't really predict anything, but…" I stare at Loki and he picks up on my thoughts, thank god, because I'm no good with words.

"We should know the basics. Snipers hide on roofs, or in high places. Therefore, if we can monitor the high places with helicopters, cameras, or something else we should be fine." Everyone but me nods. As Loki speaks a new thoughts dons on me.

"Then he won't be in a high place." Everyone stares at me in confusion. "He knows I'm alive and that I'm a sniper. He'd want to do something a sniper would never think of. No normal sniper, at least." A look of realization dons on Bruce's face.

"He's going to shoot from below?" I point to Bruce and nod. "He'd most likely find a secluded area on ground level. He would shoot from there. Heights would be too obvious." I smile. "Unless they figure we'll think of this. Then he _would _be hiding high."

"There are too many what-if's here." Phil licks his lips nervously. "How about we just plan for anything and wing it?" Everyone looks nervous and decides to take a quick break. Thor immediately walks towards Loki and places his hand on Loki's shoulder. It's low, but I swear I hear Thor say something along the lines of 'I have missed you, brother.'

Loki smiles – he _smiles, _damn it – and nods in agreement. Phil walks to me, places his hand on my shoulder, and drags me off to a hallway. I don't know what's going on, but I sure as hell don't argue with him. He pulls me into an abandoned corridor and we both sit against a wall. Our shoulders are touching and he seems nervous. "I… I don't understand." He turns to face me and gives me a quizzical look. "Why you trust me. I don't understand it."

He shrugs. "Sometimes you just need to take a leap of faith. It took a lot of courage for you to show up here, so it must have been important. If it wasn't, you wouldn't have taken the risk." I nod. "Besides, everyone deserves a second chance." I stare at him in disbelief. "I mean it, Clint. Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter who they are. And I know you're going to try your best. Because I can already tell that you put everything into what you do. And that's a good quality to have."

"So, basically… You trust me because you, despite not knowing me at all, think that I deserve a chance to redeem myself?" He nods and I let out a laugh. "No offense, but you're making a mistake picking me. I… I'm not worth it. I don't deserve this…" He smiles again and I can't help but blush a bit.

"_Everyone _deserves a second includes you, Barton. Don't forget it." He starts to lean forward again and butterflies ambush my stomach. Suddenly, his face is too close to mine for comfort.

**A/N: … Yes, I'm really cutting this chapter off there. Don't hate me!**

**... Is it sad if this story isn't near over yet..? I mean, the original plot point is about to come up, but I did some thinking. I, uh, figured out where I want this to go, like, seriously this time. And we have a while to go, I think. Can you guys bear with me for that long? :D  
**

**(PS. I think I'm about as good with words as Clint is, so...)  
**


	8. Hallways and Sleepless Nights

**A/N: I, uh… Guys, I'm sorry. It's a little bit short again, but it's fluffy? Ish..? *Awkward attempt at a smile* I just… Couldn't keep it going. I hope you'll understand why. ... And I also hope this chapter is satisfactory. I know a lot of you were mad at me for the ending of the last chapter.  
**

**Hallways and Sleepless Nights:**

**~Clint~**

Phil pulls away quickly, finally realizing what he's doing. "I – I'm so sorry, Clint… I didn't mean to, uh, make you uncomfortable or anything." I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it, Phil. I don't feel uncomfortable in the slightest." He stares at me and I feel like I'm being pulled into a trance. "I… I'll catch you." He shoots me a confused glance. "If you start to fall, I'll catch you, sir. I'll be here." He smiles, but I'm not sure he understands what I'm really saying. "And I won't let you die, either. I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you tomorrow. I swear on my life, you'll make it out of there."

"You're starting to sound like you _belong _at the top of my security team." We both laugh a bit. "Thank you, by the way. This means a lot to me." I tilt my head in confusion. "Just, sitting and talking. I don't get to do it often. It's… comforting. I don't really understand it, but I feel like I finally have a friend." I smile.

"I would love to be your friend, sir." I say, returning to 'soldier mode,' as Nat likes to call it. He smiles and our eyes meet. We both lean forward a bit and our noses touch. We both freeze, knowing that what's about to happen shouldn't. Either way, though, it just feels so _good_. "We shouldn't be doing this, you know. No one here trusts me."

"I don't care if we shouldn't do this, it feels good." He leans in a bit more and his lips almost brush mine. "And what's it matter if they trust you? I do. That's what's important, right?" I try to nod, but his lips are suddenly on mine and I can hardly breathe. He pulls away quickly and I stare into his eyes. "I… Uh… Sorry, about that... again." Without thinking, I smash our lips together again.

We sit there for a few magical moments before we break apart, reluctantly. "It's not a problem, sir." I barely raise my arm for a mock-salute. He laughs and we sit back up against the wall. "That was certainly interesting." He nods. "You don't do that with all of you heads of security do you?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"_God_ no, Clint." I turn my head to face him again.

"Good." I take his hand in mine and we sit here in silence until the door opens. Bruce comes through the door, ignoring the closeness between the two of us, and motions for us to go back. I shrug to Phil and we get up and walk, our hands no longer conjoined.

**~Still Clint :D~**

I'm lying in bed, unable to sleep. I _kissed _Phil today. A prince. We kissed and I'm supposed to _sleep_? I know I need to, since I have to be on my a-game in the morning, but the excitement just makes it too damn difficult. I wonder if Phil's having troubles sleeping, or if it's just me. Phil's just... too gorgeous to get out of my head. And if I mess up tomorrow… he could end up dead.

The thought terrifies me. I'm the world's greatest marksman, not the world's greatest bodyguard, or whatever. What if I can't find the new sniper? What if I fail and he dies because of it? I sit up in bed and the balled up sheets fall ungracefully to the floor. I can't do this. Every second that goes by I get more nervous. I don't think I can do this. It's too much pressure. Normally, I'd be fine. But this involves someone I…

Someone I love? I only just met him, how can I love him? What's going on? I start pacing around my room and open the door to the hallway. I know my feet are moving as I'm thinking, but I can't focus on them. I just go where my feet take me. I just hope I don't screw up the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't let this go south.

I knock on the door subconsciously, not even recognizing whose door it is. Until it opens, that is. Phil swings the door open and I feel a blush creep up my neck. I hadn't expected this. He ushers me in and I sit down on the bed next to him. ".. Hi." I start talking awkwardly. "I, uh… Couldn't sleep. I – I – I didn't wake you, did I?" He shakes his head and grabs my hand again.

"No, Clint. I couldn't sleep, either." He rubs his thumb gently over the back of my hand. "To be honest, I can't stop thinking about earlier." He's blushing again and I smile. I place a soft kiss on his cheek to get him to look at me.

"Yeah.. Me neither." We end up tangled in bed, somehow, after a while. Even I can't tell which legs belong to whom. I'm just so comfortable with him that I don't really care. His soft breathing calms my nerves and I slowly fall asleep.

**A/N: Wow… Just… Wow. I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry? I really don't know **_**what**_** that was… It was just like… '*typing, typing, typing, typing…* "Oh… Uh, okay. Chapter written.. Kind of… Sort of strange? But it's written, so…." *shoulder shrug*' … Yup. That's what happened.**


	9. The Lead up and the Big Bang

**A/N: Just so you know, the chapter title? it has absolutely nothing to do with the scientific theory.**

**Also, if you didn't notice, I made a cover picture. :D It took me forever so don't complain about it being horrible. :/ I'll tell you what it says if you can't read it and want to know. Yes, I know it isn't that good, but that's what happens. The one you're seeing? It's the seventeenth attempt. Literally. Let's just say I got a little bit frustrated and so I decided not to make and awesome colorful one. I settled for simple and… Well, kinda suck-y to be honest… But I don't care anymore. I felt it needed a picture and I'll change it if I get a better one. All right?**

**The Lead Up and the Big Bang:**

**~Clint~**

I wake up wrapped up into Phil's side and I immediately know I have to go. It's only about two in the morning, so I get up quietly without waking him up. I smile as I carefully shut the door. I can't believe that just happened. I woke up to a prince's arms wrapped around me. I just hope he isn't mad at me for leaving. I swiftly make my way back to my room without being noticed.

I slowly slip back into my bed and completely ignore the sheets on the floor. I place my hands behind my head and close my eyes with a smile on my face. I fall asleep quickly this time; Phil still flooding my mind. Only this time, I don't mind that much.

**~Clint~**

I wake up to an incessant knocking at my door. Then, my brain kicks in and I recognize Bruce's voice. "Come on in." I mumble and turn over in my bed, not wanting to get up. I'm not much of a morning person. Bruce and Loki both waltz into my room and Loki tosses the vest to my uniform on me. "What is it?" I groan as I turn back over to look at them. "Can it wait?"

"It's time to get ready, idiot. You have a _job_ to do." I sigh and reach for my pants. I pull my left leg in and trip over my own feet as I attempt to get my right leg in. Loki laughs and Bruce snickers. I stick my tongue out at them and pull on my jeans, reaching for my shirt. I motion for Loki to toss me my vest to me as I search for my boots. "Here" He says as he throws my vest to the floor next to me.

I brush it off and zip it up. Bruce hands me the boots I'm searching for and I quickly tie them up. "Thanks, guys." I smile and we all exit the room. "So, how long do we have left?"

"An hour." An hour. I have an hour until something goes down. Which means if I mess up, then Phil will be dead in an hour. The nerves suddenly flood back and fill my body. I'd damn well better not mess up. We walk into the foyer and I blush as I see Phil. Steve, Tony, Thor, and Phil are all standing together. I walk up to them with a smile on my face.

"Morning, guys." Phil looks down for a quick second before mumbling a 'hi.' I clap Steve on the shoulder, which earns me a glare from Tony. "What's going on?" Steve grabs my hand and removes it from his shoulder.

"We were just discussing the today's speech." I nod to Phil. Fifty-five minutes and counting. "I'm glad you finally decided to wake up, Barton." I nod. I hate that Phil is reverting to formalities. But it's probably for the best. "We're thinking about doing a quick run-through. What's your opinion?" I shake my head.

"That isn't a good idea, sir. If the sniper is somehow able to see it, then he'll be able to figure out when the best time to shoot would be. He would also be able to see the best place to shoot from. Meanwhile, we'll have no clue it's even happening." Steve and Tony seem shocked that I can be logical. Just because I got arrested, that doesn't mean I'm entirely illogical.

"You're right." I do a double take before looking at Tony. He's actually backing me up. "We can't risk that. Our sniper is probably already getting in position. We can't give them this. We would be fighting a losing battle." To my surprise, everyone nods. "Let's just… Break for now. We'll meet back in…" Tony checks his watch. "Half an hour?" Phil nods and Steve and Tony immediately start walking in the same direction.

"Thor, would you mind giving us a moment?" Thor contemplates for a moment before nodding and walking off towards Loki, who's leaning against a wall looking totally badass. Bruce is talking to the queen about something and making the black guy – Nick, was it? – almost laugh. It's actually a funny sight. "What happened to you?" I look down to my feet for a second.

"I woke up in the middle of the night." He nods, urging me to continue. "I figured it might not go over well if we were found out, so I went back to my room. I didn't think you would want me to wake you. Especially since you had been having a hard time sleeping." His gaze gets softer and the corners of his mouth curve upward.

"Yes… I, uh, can see how that might have caused problems. Thank you, though." I tilt my head in confusion. "For last night. I appreciate you coming in there. I needed that. So, thank you." I smile. "I have a feeling I made a good choice making you my head of security." My smile turns into a proud smirk.

"You made a _damn_ _good_ choice, sir."

**~Clint~**

"Anyone look suspicious to you guys?" I speak into the small microphone they attached to my collar. A bunch of negative responses relay in my earpiece. I scout the area again. "The hotel-looking building. Floor four fire escape. Anyone got eyes?" Phil's talking and everyone seems to be too in to what he's saying to notice the high level of security.

"_I see him._" I hear Steve's voice in my ear. "_He's got a gun, guys! He's about to shoot._" I look to Phil and there's a small, nearly unnoticeable red dot on his chest. I run from my spot on the ground up the stairs to Phil. About the same time a gunshot rings out Phil's lying on the ground. I'm on top of him and all I can see is the red liquid staining both Phil's suit and my arms.

**A/N: ... Hi. :) Uh, you guys don't hate me for this ending too, do you? I hope not. By the way, I would have had this up this morning, had I not slept through morning. Whoops. I didn't wake up until one, so sorry. But you have it now? :D  
**

… **Hmmm. Random thought: I wonder how many people **_**actually **_**read the author's notes at the end of my chapters. Because I'm sure there are people who only read the actually chapters and see an author's note an go 'Nooooo! *hiss*' and turn away.**


	10. Stinging, Pain, and Blinding Lights

**A/N: Uh… A few sentences may make readers... queasy and/or uncomfortable. Just a warning. (Anyone who hates me for those lines and didn't read this will be mocked for their lack of attention and/or reading skills. Those who continue to blame me will be mocked some more. You have been warned.)**

**Stinging, Pain, and Blinding Lights:**

**~Clint~**

I feel a burning sensation in my chest and in my stomach, probably from my stitches that I just tore. Banner's going to be _pissed_ that I ripped my stitches already. I can barely keep my eyes open. Breathing is hard and I can barely focus – I can barely even move. All I can think is thank god Phil's all right. Too bad he probably disagrees. I was able to tackle him in time, so he didn't get shot. Unfortunately, _I_ did. And it fucking _stings_. It's like there's a flaming sword piercing my chest.

I hear, more than see, everyone walking up to us. The clacking of Loki's boots is enough for me to recognize him. I can barely hear Bruce talking. As for Thor, I just kind of figure it's him who picks me up and leans me against, uh, something wooden. "Clint!" Phil's voice barely registers in my head. "Clint, keep your eyes open." I try to open my eyes, but I can't. It's just too difficult. "Please, Clint… Don't die on me."

I also figure that Tony and Steve are chasing the gunman down. My suspicions are confirmed when I barely hear their voices in my ear saying that he managed to escape. That's not good. That isn't good at all. I manage to pry my opens open for a minute. "Ph-Phil… Don't… Don't for... get…" A tear rolling down Phil's cheek is the last thing I see before everything goes black and fuzzy.

**~Clint~ **

An uncomfortable and repetitive pressure on my chest shoots me into reality. A man is sitting on top of me with a leg on either side of my torso. His hands are pressed together and he's pushing down on my chest. My eyes shoot open from the pain. "He's back!" The EMT gets off of me and I can feel the blood pouring out faster from my stomach as my eyes shut.

I close my eyes again and the man stabs a needle into my arm and it stings for a minute. The morphine they gave me finally kicks in. One of the men clamps his hands over the area where my stitches are unraveling and the other clamps his hands over my gunshot wound. When they were called in, they probably weren't expecting to have to deal with this. My eyes open the slightest bit.

I stare at my hand and try to focus on moving my fingers. To my disappointment, my hand doesn't move at all. I groan and one of the EMTs tries talking to me, finally realizing I'm awake. "Sir, can you talk?" I barely get out a nod. "What's your name and age?" I cough.

"C-Clint B-Bart-ton." I cough again before continuing. "N-Ni-inet-teen." I cough again and watch as blood comes out of my mouth. The man stabs another needle into my arm and I quickly fall into a state of unconsciousness again.

**~Clint~**

I slowly open my eyes and I see a blinding white light that blurs everything. I can't move anything – can't _feel _anything. Is this what it feels like to die? Am I dying? I laugh at the irony. When I woke up I was scared I would mess up and Phil would get shot because of it. Me getting shot didn't happen once in any of the several dozen times I ran through the scenario in my head. "He's losing blood." The unsteady beeping of a machine kicks me out of my thoughts. Oh shit, that's my heart monitor. I'm in surgery? My eyes shut and it feels like I can't open them to save my life.

The next time I open my eyes, I'm still in the emergency room. I'm still on the table. And people still have their hands inside my chest, poking and prodding with whatever instruments they're using. I don't know how long it's been, but it feels like I've been here forever. My breathing is unsteady and there's a look of worry on my surgeons face. My eyes shut themselves. I can sum my thoughts up in two words: I'm screwed.

Except, it goes deeper than that. I wonder what Phil's thinking. I wonder what's going on outside of this emergency room. I wonder how everyone feels about this. And I can't help but think about what's going to happen. If I live, will I be arrested again? Will they let me off the hook? I don't know what'll become of me. Maybe I _should_ die here. At least I'll die a hero's death.

But… Then I couldn't see Phil again. Spending the rest of my life in prison would be worth it if I could only see Phil again, right? So, if I hold on I should be fine. Besides, I can't die on him. I can't leave him like this. He would kill himself over it. He'd think it was his fault. I can't make him live with that. I open my eyes for a second before they slowly come back to a close. I just gotta keep it together another few minutes. I can do this.

All of a sudden pain jolts through my body and breathing gets even _harder_. "He's going into cardiac arrest." Everything gets black and fuzzy again.

**A/N: Well… Do you guys hate me even more now? Because I would totally understand. Also, Ohmygod I'm so cruel to Clint. Meh. First I stab him and now I shoot him? I'm horrible. :O (I don't know why, but I enjoy torturing Clint. *shrugs* Like how some authors have this weird thing about torturing their favorite character? I think I caught the disease.)  
**

**PS. I love how everyone seemed to think I shot Phil. Seriously, did **_**anyone **_**stop to think 'Wait, maybe she's just playing with us. What if she **_**wants **_**us to think it was Phil?' Besides, it's supposed to be **_**suspense**_**. Where's the suspense if you know without a doubt what happened?**


	11. Hawks have Hearts

**A/N: So… This chapter is basically last chapter from Phil's point of view. So, no more plot, yet. (Blame writer's block.) But this stuff is actually sort of important! There will be some important musing going on here, so pay attention! Also, I didn't **_**mean **_**to make you guys cry last chapter! I really didn't…**

**(Again, if only the name-bar-thing could hold 2 more spaces. /: ...)  
**

**Hawks have Hearts  
**

**~Phil~**

The sound of a gunshot rings out and suddenly Barton is lying on top of me. Red is pouring out from his chest onto me and I feel like I can't breathe. I can't explain it, but it hurts me to see him like this. He took a _bullet _for me. I… never thought that he'd give his life to save mine. I mean, he's still a criminal, but he obviously has a heart, right? If he didn't, he wouldn't have tackled me.

Then again, what if he only looked at it as doing his job? I jump a little when Clint starts to move on top of me. Thor runs up to us and picks Clint up, leaning him against the podium. Clint's eyes are drooping. "Clint!" His hand twitches. "Clint, keep your eyes open." I hold my breath for a second, silently willing for him to say something, _anything_. "Please, Clint… Don't die on me."

"Ph-Phil…" I look down at him and his eyes are barely open. "Don't… Don't for... get…" A tear rolls down my cheek and his eyes shut firmly again. Don't forget? What does that mean? Don't forget _what_? More tears roll down my cheeks and even Clint's friends are on their knees crying. For far too long, in my opinion, we all remain silent. I don't talk, the people don't talk, and Clint _obviously _doesn't talk. It's just… _silent_. And not the good kind, either.

It's the kind of silence when no one knows what to say or do. When you've been shocked by something no one expected. It's the kind of silence you never want to have. Because everyone's caught between their thoughts and their feelings. They don't want to insult anyone by speaking or sharing their emotions, so they simply choose to remain silent. The sound of sirens drowns out the emptiness.

The white ambulance pulls around to us and drags a stretched out of the back. They pull Clint away from me and yank him carelessly into the vehicle. "Wait!" They pause for a moment at my protest. "Please, can I go with you?" One of the EMTs looks between me and Clint.

"You related?" I shake my head. "Then I'm afraid I can't do that, _sir_. Royalty or not, rules are rules." I nod and they take Clint away from me. I fall to my knees and tears cascade faster down my face. I slowly stand up and approach the podium again.

"uh… Excuse me." Everyone turns their attention back to me. "Everyone saw that, right?" I get a ton of nods. "That guy is a friend of mine, so I kind of, uh, need to be there." More tears sneak down my face. "Let's all go home. Tell our friends and family we love them and we'll, uh… We'll resume this in a couple of weeks." People start to leave and I fall back to the ground and shove my face into my hands. I can't do this.

I can't live without him. It makes _absolutely no sense_, but I feel like I need him here. I just met him and I feel this strongly for him? I… I'm not sure I understand. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Steve's standing over me shaking his head. "I'm sorry, sir. We couldn't get the bastard." I inhale sharply. Steve doesn't swear often, so he must be really upset about this. And _Tony's crying_? That's not something you see every day, either.

**~Phil~**

We're all sitting in the waiting room, completely silent. Thor and Loki are huddled together, similarly to Steve and Tony, just less couple-like. Bruce is sitting by himself with his head in his hands and I'm mimicking his pose. Bruce lifts his head slightly and looks at Steve and Tony. "Are you guys going to arrest us again?" Steve and Tony let go of each other for a second and wipe the tears from their cheeks. Tony speaks up.

"Technically speaking, we should. But, in light of recent events, you've been granted immunity. You, Clint, _and_ Loki." At the mention of his name, Loki turns away from Thor to look at us.

"Because we helped Clint help you save Phil?" Tony nods, grabs Steve's hand, and buries his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. We sit in silence for a few minutes until a redhead woman walks in and Bruce perks up. "Natasha! What are you doing here?" She tries to smile, but her eyes are glazed over with tears. The two share a quick, friendly hug.

"Bruce." She sounds surprised. "I… I heard. About the shooting. It's been all over the news." Bruce nods and I walk over to them. "Clint is… not just a client of mine." I freeze at the words. There's no way he's dating her. There's just no way. "He's my best friend. Practically my brother." I let out my breath. "I came here as soon as I could." I hold out my hand, which she shakes. "I'm Natasha Romanoff. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." I smile.

"It's uh, nice to meet you, too, Ms. Romanoff." Steve and Tony walk over hand in hand. "This is Steve Rogers," I point and Steve waves. "And Tony Stark. They're officers with our police department." Her eyebrows shoot up and I can practically hear the question on her tongue. "_Yes_, they _were_ the ones who arrested Clint. He's, uh, obviously grown on them since then." They nod and the light shines perfectly for us to see their tear stained cheeks.

Steve offers Natasha his free hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." She smiles warmly and nods. "I, uh… I'm glad Mr. Barton has someone. I was nervous for a little bit that he'd been on his own his whole life. So, I'm glad he has you." Tony elbows Steve in the ribs and mumbles beneath his breath.

"Stop flirting, damn it!" Natasha chuckles.

"He has a family, you know." I wonder what she means by 'family.' Does she mean, like, wife and kid? "He has an older sister. Of course, he feels the need to protect her even though he's the younger one. It's a quality of his I admire. He's willing to put his life on the line to save others. That is, of course, when he isn't being... _Hawkeye_." We all nod and Thor and Loki, who finally finished tearing up, approach and introduce themselves.

A nurse walks out with a clipboard. "Barton?" We all perk up and our eyes dart to the nurse. "There were some complications during surgery. There was the issue of the stomach wound not being stitched up right and he lost a lot of blood." I nearly fall backwards. "As much as I would love to tell you everything's gonna be okay, it isn't looking good." Breathing suddenly seems impossible. "Mr. Barton is unconscious right now and we can't let you see him yet."

**A/N: Well… There's his side of the story. (If it sucks, blame sleep deprivation..?)  
**

**Also, apparently Bruce and Nat know each other? I don't know how that happened. Let's just say that she's **_**his **_**lawyer, too, all right?**


	12. One Sided Conversations

**A/N: Uh… Wow. It's in Phil's point of view again. Even *I* wasn't expecting that, but whatever. It's all cool. By the way, I got 50 reviews! :D FIFTY WHOLE WHOPPING REVIEWS! And this story isn't even half over yet! Any chance we can keep this up? :D**

**(PS. Where'd my guest reviewers go? D: I miss you guys! Come back to me, please..?)  
**

**Also, I was asked if we are going to see Jane. In case anyone else was wondering, I decided to answer here. So: we **_**will **_**be seeing Jane. I promise you. It'll be a good few more chapters, but we **_**will **_**see her. All right?**

**(Grrr.. Stupid name-bar-thing!)  
**

**One Sided Conversations:**

**~Phil~**

I wake up, surprisingly, to Steve banging on my door. I stand and approach the door. He smiles lightly. "We're allowed to go see Mr. Barton, now. Tony and I can escort you, if you'd like." I stand there for a moment, not knowing how to react, before nodding and walking off to get my clothes. I meet Steve, Tony, and Thor in the hallway. "Are we ready to go?" Everyone nods and we get in the police car.

"So, uh, Steve…" Steve, who's driving, makes a small sound in acknowledgment and his eyes dart up to the rear-view mirror. "Is, uh, is he awake now?" Steve shakes his head. It's been three days and Clint hasn't woken up. They said it has something to do with lack of oxygen. What we were told is that his brain shut off, sort of, when he went into cardiac arrest during surgery. He's been comatose ever since.

"No, sir. I'm sorry." I nod, but I feel like I'm about to cry again. "I asked them and they said… They said it, uh… isn't looking good." Steve's voice cracks as we talk. Criminal or not, it's easy to like Clint. In fact, it's difficult to _not _like him. I would know – I tried. "The doctor I talked to… He said that Mr. Ba – _Clint _– probably won't make it out of this one. Tony disagrees though." Tony raises his hand and holds up a peace sign.

"That's because I'm awesome." We all manage to chuckle a little bit. "Look, I haven't known him for long… And when I met him he was on the ground in an alley with his hands cuffed behind his back, but he's a strong kid. I know that. He's going to make it out of this because he's strong enough to." I nod and my hand balls into a fist. "Besides, he has a sister he needs to protect, right? And a certain prince that he fell in love with." Tony mumbled the last sentence, but I still heard it. And it hit me, hard.

Did Clint _really _love me? I mean, we only just met… But I feel like I've known him for a long time… Will he hold on… for _me_? Thor smiles as we pull into the parking lot. "We'll be back later to pick you guys up." I nod. "And sir?" I look at Steve. "Don't beat yourself up over this. It isn't your fault."

**~Phil~**

Thor and I approach the desk and I smile a bit at the nurse. "Uh, hi. Can you tell me what room Clint Barton is in?" She stares at me for a moment, no doubt shocked that I'm here, but she nods. "Thank you." She smiles back and pushes a few buttons on the keyboard. Her face goes sour for a second. She types in again. "Is everything all right?" She bites her lip.

"You said Clint Barton, right?" I nod. "We have no Clint Barton on record." Thor places a hand on my shoulder and she stares at the screen in confusion. "How do you spell his name?"

"C-l-i-" She glares at me. "Oh, right… B-a-r-t-o-n: Barton." A look of realization dons on her face and she types again. She blushes.

"I'm so sorry sir. He's in room 124." I smile warmly.

"Thank you." I walk off and wander around the hospital for a few minutes with Thor by my side. We approach room 124, which is located in the ICU. I take a shaky breath as my hand moves towards the doorknob. Thor lightly pats me on the shoulder and smiles real big. "I can do this…" I turn the doorknob and swing the door open. Clint's lying in the small hospital bed, unconscious. Somehow, I can't help but think that he looks like an angel. Thor, as he normally does, stands guard at the door.

I take a seat in the chair next to him and stare down at my hands. "H-hi, Clint… It's me, Phil." All I get is silence. "I… I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to be talking anyway." I ball my hands into fists next to my legs. "Why, Clint? Why'd you do it? You took a bullet for me… I just want to know why…" A tear rolls down my cheek. "Was it because it was your job..? Or… was it because we… Kissed…"

I stare at Clint, but he doesn't move at all. "I… I know it may sound crazy, but I miss you. I… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. _God_… I sound like a teenage girl, Clint… See what you've turned me into?" I chuckle a bit, but he still doesn't react at all. I feel even worse when I look down to see his calm face. "Please… _Please _wake up." More tears rolls down my face. "_God _Clint! I _need _you! Please, just… just let me hear your voice… one last time…" He doesn't make a sound.

I lean back in my chair. "You know, I… I don't understand what you were telling me not to forget." He still lies there, motionless. "I'll never know if you don't wake up and tell me…" I clasp my hands together and fiddle with my fingers. "I… Thank you, by the way. For saving me, that is… I know it's normally a knight saving a princess, but… I don't know. I guess this was more like a cowboy saving the mayor or something…" Okay… _That_ was a bad analogy.

I laugh again. "Look at me… I'm as bad with words as you are." I let out a sigh and lean forward again. "Come on, Clint… Give me a sign! Something, _anything_! Just… Let me know you're all right in there." I close my eyes for a moment and another tear rolls down my cheek. "You're going to make it out of this. All right? You… You have to…" I place my hand on his forearm and I swear that his arm twitches! But then I look again and he isn't reacting at all. Was it just my imagination playing tricks on me, or is he... Could he be waking up?

**A/N: Well… There you have it. Also, I would like to point something out. If you were actually reading, the sentence about the knight and the cowboy might have popped out at you. (If not, that's totally fine. Honestly, I don't expect it to.) That's because I kind of took the title idea for the **_**story **_**off of knights and cowboys. I figured Clint's a knight, since he saves Phil. That's where I get the silver from. Because they have silver armor. As for the cowboy bit, I saw Jeremy Renner in a cowboy hat. And then I was like… 'Cowboys would make good snipers, right? I mean they're good with guns…' And cowboys wear leather. Hence, Silver Leather. **


	13. Psychiatrists and Assassins

**A/N: So, uh… I attempted to make the whole comatose Clint thing as realistic as possible (I even did **_**research**_**.) But I think I kinda failed. One thing I would like to note: I saw some things that said someone who is in a coma **_**can **_**hear, and other things that said they can't. For purposes of this story, Clint **_**can **_**hear.**

**Also, I don't know if I've mentioned this, and if I have I haven't done it enough, but I love you guys. Seriously, I do. I look at reviews for other stories and I see a bunch of quick, one line/one word reviews and here I am where you guys actually seem to put effort into them. So thank you.**

**Lastly, the only excuse I have for you this time is that my computer crashed. And I kinda had to write what took me twelve hours yesterday in three today. (What I've been doing all 'morning.') So, forgive me if it sucks, please.  
**

**Psychiatrists and Assassins:**

**~Clint~**

I can't open my eyes. I can't move. I can't do _anything_; not a _damned thing_! It's horrible. I'm not used to this kind of restraint. I don't even know how long I've been here. All I know is these idiot doctors keep thinking I can't hear. They're wrong. I hear every word they're saying. Too bad I can't talk to mouth back to them. I hear the door open, which is cool. I can do that now. Ever hear that when one of your senses fails another makes up for it? Yeah, it's true.

Someone walks over and sits in the chair. "H-hi, Clint… It's me, Phil." I inwardly smile, since I can't move my face and whatnot. "I… I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to be talking anyway." That's fine, Phil. Talk all you want. Your voice is strangely comforting. "Why, Clint? Why'd you do it? You took a bullet for me… I just want to know why…" Because I needed to. "Was it because it was your job..? Or… was it because we…. Kissed…"

Well… Part of it was definitely us kissing – which was great, by the way… Oh, wait… You can't hear my thoughts... "I… I know it may sound crazy, but I miss you. I… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. _God_… I sound like a teenage girl, Clint… See what you've turned me into?" That doesn't sound crazy at all… And, by the way, you make me feel like a teenage girl, too. "Please… _Please _wake up." What do you think I've been tryin' to do? _Sleep_? "_God _Clint! I _need _you! Please, just… just let me hear your voice… one last time…" If I could, I know I would be crying right now.

I try to move, but nothing happens. "You know, I… I don't understand what you were telling me not to forget." Don't forget _me_, the _real _me. The me only you got to see. "I'll never know if you don't wake up and tell me…" I try to open my eyes, but it doesn't work. "I… Thank you, by the way. For saving me, that is… I know it's normally a knight saving a princess, but… I don't know. I guess this was more like a cowboy saving the mayor or something…"

I would laugh if I could. "Look at me… I'm as bad with words as you are." I chuckle to myself. I am pretty bad with words. "Come on, Clint… Give me a sign! Something, _anything_! Just… Let me know you're all right in there." I… I'm _not _all right. I need you, Phil. I need to wake up… For _you_. For _us_. "You're going to make it out of this. All right? You… You have to…" I feel a hand on my arm. I try to move my arm and it twitches – it twitches!

The door opens again. "I'm sorry, sir." It's my idiot doctor again. "We need to run some more tests, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I can hear Phil sigh and he squeezes the hand he placed on my forearm. I try to move, speak, do _something_, but nothing works. I'm trapped inside my own body and I can't do a damned thing about it.

"Goodbye, Clint… I'll be back."

**~Clint~**

The door opens again and I hear two sets of footsteps. "Clint..?" It's Loki, so I assume the other person is Bruce. "Clint, It's Loki and Bruce. Can you hear me?" I try to nod, but it doesn't work. I then hear a sharp 'ouch' that sounds like it came from Loki. "What was that for?"

"He's comatose, Loki. Even if he _can _hear us, he can't respond." There's silence and I want to know what in the world is going on. I hear a sigh. "Clint… Come on, man… You can't stay unconscious forever." I think one of them sits down in the chair Phil vacated earlier. "You can't leave us like this, Clint. We need you. We've been lost without your ridiculous ideas. You've gotta wake up." I try to open my eyes again, but it doesn't work.

"I honestly can't believe he's slept for this long." Loki speaks, obviously more towards Bruce than me. "It's been three whole days and he hasn't woken up – not once." I can practically see Loki pouting. Again, I knew I'd grow on him eventually.

"He isn't exactly sleeping, he's unconscious. There's a big difference." They bicker back and forth for what seems to me like hours before they finally just shut the hell up. "Oh, uh… It's getting late." Bruce pats me on the shoulder. "We'll see you later little buddy." And with that, they're gone.

**~Clint~**

The door opens _again_, much to my dislike. I don't like having to lay here and listen to people talk. If I did, I would be a psychiatrist – not a damn _assassin_. "Howdy, Clint." I hear Tony's voice and I assume it's him who sits in the squeaky chair. Of course, since there's a second set of footsteps, Steve could've sat down and Tony could be sitting in his lap. I don't really know. "Did you know it's been three days already? We miss you, buddy."

I wish I could smile. I befriended the cops who arrested me. You don't get to say that every day. "Yeah, Clint. We miss you." Steve speaks up and, again, I wish I could move, talk, do _something_. But I can't. "The doctor… He said you, uh… Might not make it. Well, that you probably aren't going to make it… I just want you to know… You're a cool kid. You made a few bad decisions, but I happen to like you."

"By the way, I totally disagree. You're gonna make it out of this." Someone leans forward and I can feel their breath on my face. "He's just too gullible to realize that you're gonna live." He leans back again. I hear a voice scrambling that sounds like it's coming from a radio. "Really, _now_?" I don't hear anything for a moment, so I can only assume Steve's giving him a look. "Fine. We'll see you later, Clint. We're getting called in. Don't have too much fun without us." Yeah, _that's _possible.

"Goodbye, Clint." They walk back to the door with their damn squeaky boots. "Wake up soon, okay?"

**~Clint~**

Much to my discontent, I 'wake up,' if you will, to the door opening _again, damn it!_ The sound of high heel shoes resonates against the floor and I immediately know that Nat's finally checking in on me. She sits down and grabs my hand. "You're an idiot." I try to tell myself that's her way of saying she loves me, but it doesn't work. "I told to you watch yourself, Clint. I told you to be careful…" Her voice cracks.

"I… I called Jane. She's pretty pissed about the whole thing. I mean, I just told her you were okay." If I could, I would nod. "I can't believe you're… You're dying… No… No, Clint. You're waking up; you hear me?" Yeah, Nat. I hear you loud and clear. "You're not allowed to die on me." She squeezes my hand tighter. "You're my best friend… You're like a brother to me. You – you _can't _die. I need you." I wish I could cry. It may be unmanly, but I honestly wish I could.

"You're the only _real _friend I have, Clint. You're the only person who knows the real me… You can't leave." She places her head on my chest and I can feel her tears soaking my shirt. "Wake up already…" I wish I could put an arm around her and tell her everything's all right. I wish I could tell her I'm fine. "I…" She places a kiss on top of my head. "I gotta go. I'll be back, Clint. Just – don't… Don't… _die_." With that she leaves. And I'm left alone to my thoughts. _Again. _

**A/N: Well… Now you know how almost everyone feels. And that was tough to write, if you can't tell, so enjoy it's length, all right? Even if you didn't enjoy the chapter, enjoy it's length.**


	14. Breakfast and Medical Attention

**A/N: So, kind of boring, but needed. **

**Also, beware minor-ish time skip.**

**Oh, and a little something important to know. I don't know if you guys have been confused about this at all, but they live in America. It's just that it's run by a king and queen instead of a president. (Because I'm awesome like that. .)**

**Breakfast and Medical Attention:**

**~Phil~**

Steve, Tony, Thor, Loki, Bruce, and I are all sitting at a large table for breakfast, Thor is on my side and Steve is across from me. Tony's in between Bruce and Steve, naturally, and Loki is next to Thor and across from Bruce. Steve breaks the long silence. "I can't believe it's been a month." Tony grabs Steve's hand, knowing they both need a little bit of comfort. I knew everyone liked – _likes – _Clint, but it's worse than I thought. Everyone's acting as if he were their best friend.

Tony licks his lips before speaking. "We still have a week, though, right?" Bruce nods. "Good. If he can wake up in the next week, then, he'll be fine. He'll… He'll wake up and… Uh… I don't know. Be fine?" Steve tries to smile and takes a bite of his food, but I just sit here and stare at my hands. My hands – _the _hands that were holding Clint when he… "He'll make it. We just gotta give him time."

My hands subconsciously ball into fists. "We've given him plenty of time." Everyone stares at me, speechless because of my obvious anger. "He's had a month. If he was going to wake up, he would be awake right now." A tear falls down my cheek and I bow my head. "What if he _doesn't _come back? What if he _isn't_ strong enough? He's going to die and there's nothing... nothing I can do…" More tears roll down my cheeks and Thor and Steve simultaneously put a hand on my shoulder.

"You heard the doctor. His injuries themselves are patched up pretty well, aside from the obvious pain he'd be in if he _were_ awake.. The doctor himself said he might wake up." _Might_. That's what we've been reduced to. Guesses. I hate it. I just want Clint back! "He'll make it, trust me." Steve pats my back. "Besides, he'll probably be awake tomorrow and we'll all be laughing about this." Tony tries to smile comfortingly at his boyfriends words.

"Yeah, Phil. Everything'll be fine." Tony scarfs down some more food. "It's not like there isn't any hope left. We still have a week. Seven days. It'll be fine." I nod, but we all know none of us believe it.

**~Clint~**

I put all of my focus into my hands and fingers. I think really hard about what I want to do and I try to close my hands. It doesn't work. I groan to myself. I'm never going to wake up at this rate. And I think I heard the doctor say that I've been unconscious for an entire month and I can't help but wonder how everyone's doing. I just wish everyone would be so down about this when they came to visit me – and everyone's visited pretty damn often.

Phil visited every day, along with Thor, obviously. Nat aimed for every other day, but she missed a few; she has places to be after all. Bruce and Loki came randomly, but frequently. Steve and Tony visited me every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Except, _today's_ Friday and they aren't here. Is it bad if that makes me sad? Even Phil hasn't shown up and he's been coming as soon as he can in the morning.

I'd actually be kind of lonely if it weren't for the doctors coming in and out. It gets really quiet, dark, and boring when you're trapped inside your head. It was actually a little cool at first, but now? Now it's just being a _pain in my ass_. I can't do a damned thing about it, either. The doors squeaks open, because no one's kind enough to oil the damn thing, and I hear footsteps. I tune my ears to the noise, hoping it's Phil.

"His condition looks fairly stable, sir." I inwardly sigh. It's just my doctors again. They talk about weird medical terms, which I'll probably never understand, for at least half an hour before they finally shut up and leave. I try to focus on my hand again. My fingers feel all tingly, but I can't move them. I think harder – _try _harder. There's still no movement, but my fingers feel like they're loosening up a bit, which is good.

I try opening my mouth, but that doesn't work either. Can I open my eyes? Nope. I would scream my anger out at the top of my lungs if I could. I've been cooped up in my own mind for an entire month; just let me move already, damn it! I move back to my jaw, which still doesn't move. I take a deep breath and think back to my hands. My fingers twitch, so I try again. My hand collapses into an almost-fist and slowly tightens more. That's progress right there!

I focus on my other hand and it closes. I slowly open my eyes, which shut as soon as the blinding sun intrudes. I breathe and open my eyes again. I'm surrounded by white walls and I'm all alone, but I can see again. I inhale sharply as I sit up, the pain in my chest still excruciating. I gently toss the sheets off of me and I grunt in pain. I throw my legs abruptly over the edge and clutch my stomach for dear life. _Damn _that hurts. Whatever happened to the damn morphine?

I push myself off the bed and fall ungracefully onto the floor. I use the bed to pull me back up. "This is…" I cough into my shoulder. "Harder than I… thought it'd be." My voice is really scratchy from not using it. I carefully move one foot forward and take a step. I continue the process until I'm at the door, which I collapse onto. Turning the handle, the door swings open and I fall on my face into the hallway.

Doctors immediately rush over.

**A/N: Umm… I warned you it was boring. But it really was necessary! Besides, I don't ever like stories with comas where the coma-person is just suddenly able to do everything right away. It's **_**horribly**_** unrealistic. :/ (This isn't THAT unrealistic, right..?)**


	15. Interrogations and Morphine

**A/N: Uh, so… A lot of dialogue. Oops? And it kinda sucks. Whoops. (But it's longer. xD) Anyway, read at your own risk. .**

**Interrogations and Morphine:**

**~Clint~**

"I'm _fine,_ doc. I just want to go home."

"You're not 'fine,' Mr. Barton. You just woke up from a month long coma. Now _sit_." I stand, despite feeling like I'm about to collapse, with my arms crossed in defiance. "I will not hesitate to sedate you, Mr. Barton. Please sit." I sit, but leave my arms crossed. "You were much more cooperative before you woke up." I smirk casually.

"The word cooperative isn't in my dictionary." He shakes his head lightly and writes something down. "When can I get out of here?"

"A week." My eyes widen. "Maybe two."

"I've already been here a month!" The doctor nods. "Let me leave tomorrow." He shakes his head, jotting more words down and checking machines. "Why not? I told you; I'm fine. It isn't like I'll be on my own. I have friends who will help me with anything I need. Just let me go home already." He sits down and looks at me.

He points to my stomach with his pen. "How'd you get that stab wound?" I stare at him, my brain not quite catching up with the subject change. "It wasn't stitched up properly, so I'm assuming you didn't come to the hospital for that, too. How'd you get it and who tried fixing it up?"

"A guy stabbed me. My friend stitched me up."

"Why were you stabbed?" I glare at him.

"_I'm fine_, doc. There's no need for any of this." He smiles lightly and puts his clipboard down, walking to the other side of the room.

"Walk to me." I raise an eyebrow. "If you can walk to me without falling, then I'll believe you're fine." I get up, but only make it a few short steps before collapsing. He helps me up. "I told you, you aren't fine." He gets me back into the bed. "Now, why were you stabbed, Mr. Barton?" I recross my arms.

"That's something the cops should deal with. Not you." He stares at me quizzically. "And yes. My getting shot and getting stabbed are somewhat related. Oh, and, no. I won't tell you why I got shot. Although, I'm sure there's been talk so you probably already know." He nods. "Why are you even asking me this? It isn't any of your business."

"I noticed your lawyer is your emergency contact. Is there a reason for that?" What is it with this guy and changing the subject? Seriously, he sounds like a damn detective, not a damn doctor.

"She's my best friend. Also, my sister lives all the way down in New Mexico. I wouldn't want her to feel obligated to come see me over nothing if she got a call." He smiles.

"You love your sister?" I nod. "You have any other family?" I shake my head as my gaze lowers to the floor. My family's dead. "What about your parents?"

"They died. When I was little." He flashes an apologetic smile. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Any major health problems?" I shake my head, frustrated. "You don't have many records. Why's that?" I shrug my shoulders and he writes more down.. "There's gotta be a reason. What do you do for a living? Are you actually a bodyguard for the royal family? Or were you just a friend who happened to be there?" I huff. I really don't want to talk to this guy. "If you had a real job, though, wouldn't you have records? You're a mystery, Clint Barton. And I'd like to know more."

"The truth?" He nods, so I decide to lie to my heart's content. "I work for the Hungarian government. A special, super-secret military group called SHIELD. We operate from Budapest, you know. People here might be inclined to think of us as terrorists. The truth is we take out the targets your government can't handle." His jaw drops slightly and I can tell he doesn't know how to react. After a few seconds I burst into laughter. "Dude, I can't believe you _believed _me! That's utter crap. Seriously, though. If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

He gulps, obviously scared out of his wits. "You're not kidding this time, are you?" I shrug. He laughs and gets up. "You have quite an imagination. I have to go now; I have other patients I need to watch. I'll be back later tonight. I would appreciate it if you would tell me the truth later. Just so that I can fill your records out."

"Not gonna happen, sir." He smiles and leaves.

**~Phil~**

We're all still moping around when Natasha's phone goes off. "Hello?" She gasps slightly and covers her mouth with her hand. "He what?" Her hand relaxes against her jaw and we all stare at her in anticipation. "The stupid son of a bitch… Yeah… I actually can't make it right now, I have to be at the courthouse soon, but I can send someone down there. Thank you, sir." She hangs up and tears of joy slide down her face. "He's awake."

Tony's face lights up. "I told you so!" Steve lightly nudges Tony with his elbow. "All right, so _Steve _told you so, what's the big difference?" We turn our attention back to Natasha.

"Can we go see him?" I'm perfectly aware that I sound like a small child on Christmas morning, but I don't care. I just want to see Clint. Natasha nods, so Steve grabs his keys.

"Let's go, guys."

**~Clint~**

I'm sitting on my bed with my legs hanging over the edge. It feels so damn good to be able to move again. The door opens and Phil and Thor freeze in their tracks. "Hey, guys." Phil's jaw drops as he looks me up and down, seemingly not believing it. Thor pushes him towards me and closes the door to give us a moment alone. "I, uh… I'm awake." Phil nods, tears building up in his eyes. "I won't bite, you know." He smiles and sits down in the chair in front of me.

"I… I missed you." I nod.

"I know." He reaches for my hand. "… Am I going to be arrested?" He starts rubbing circles into the back of my hand with his thumb.

"No. You and your friends have been granted immunity. You saved my life, after all." He ducks his head a bit. "You… You scared me. I – I thought you were going to die."

"I know." My grip on his hand tightens. "But I didn't." I raise my free hand to his chin and lift up his face. "I'm fine, Phil. I'm fine." I move my hand from his chin, so that my palm is gently pressing against his cheek. "It wasn't your fault, you know. Hell, if anyone's to blame it's gotta be me. So just relax." He gets up ever-so-slightly and pulls my face towards his. Our lips touch and it feels like electricity jolts through my body.

We pull away and Phil's blushing. "I'm sorry... It's just that, well, I've missed doing that." I smile and kiss him again.

"Yeah… Me too." I lean back a bit and interlock our fingers. "I'm going home tomorrow." He looks at me, shocked. "Well… _technically _speaking I haven't been cleared for that… But I really don't like hospitals, so I'm going home. Unless my landlord threw my stuff out… I wasn't there for a month, you know… Can he _do _that?" Phil chuckles at my rambling.

"Clint? I'm sure it's fine. And if you can't stay there you're always welcome at the tower. There's more than enough room for you. It isn't like we bite, you know." I smile at my own words being used against me. "Often, at least." We both let out a small laugh. "I've missed you…" I'm pretty sure he meant it to be unheard, but I still got it.

"I was right here the whole time, Phil. How could you miss me?" He shakes his head, trying not to seem amused. "Thank you, by the way, for coming to see me. I wasn't sure you'd want to be here. How'd the rest of that speech go, by the way?" He bursts into laughter. I don't understand what's so funny.

"Well, uh… I told them to go home. We got together again last Thursday and they were curious. People have started to suspect that I'm in a relationship with the 'mysterious man' who saved my life." I smirk, trying to control my laughter. "Mother isn't too happy about it."

"No… I'd suppose not. I _am _a felon after all."

"Don't go around telling _that _to the grandkids." We both laugh again.

"You know… For a prince who's supposed to be pretty uptight all the time, you're actually really laid back." He shakes his head.

"Only around people I trust." I look down. "And I _do _trust you. That bullet you took for me proves that I should." I nod and he lifts my chin, pulling me in for another kiss. "I know you don't believe this, but everyone really likes you. You belong here."

"Your mom doesn't like me."

"Is that going to stop you? Because it isn't going to stop _me_. I… really like you, Clint. And I'm not giving up on you that easily." I smile at him, but I'm secretly trying to distract myself from the searing pain in my torso. That's going to be difficult getting used to. Speaking of which, what the hell happened to my morphine? Why did it wear off again, damn it! Phil is suddenly looking at me with a scared expression on his face. "Are you all right?" I release his hands and lift my trembling hand to my chest.

"I think I need a doctor."

**A/N: So… You read. (at your own risk.) What do you guys think, eh? Is it a good enough cliffhanger? :P  
**

**Uh, also, I promise this will get more interesting. We just need to start getting past the coma-stuff first. All right? Can you bear with me through that?  
**


	16. Releases and Surprise Parties

**A/N: I'm back! And I'm actually excited about this chapter. I make no promises, but I might be uploading another chapter this afternoon or this evening if the next one writes as well as this one, which I'm thinking it should. So keep an eye out!  
**

**PS. Any and all medical-related things that I have gotten or will get wrong, which is probably a lot, are entirely unintentional, my fault, and I would rather not be sued for my idiocy.(Which I'm sure is actually possible.)  
**

**Releases and Surprise Parties:**

**~Clint~**

My doctor's rambling about something. I kind of tuned him out after a while. Yesterday's incident when Phil was here got me in trouble. He's back today, with Thor. And I sincerely hope one of them is listening right now because all I'm hearing is 'blah, blah, blah, blah, careful, blah, blah, blah, I'm serious, blah, blah, blah.' My doctor hands me a prescription. "Take one three times a day. You have to eat with them." He looks towards Phil and Thor. "Can you guys make sure he eats?" They both nod. "If you don't feel better within three weeks, come back." I nod enthusiastically. "Now, I can't believe I'm doing this, but you're free to go."

"Halleluiah!"

"_But _you need to take care of yourself. I don't want to see you back here in a few days. You're not exactly the perfect patient ever." Yeah? Well you aren't exactly the best doctor ever, but you don't hear me complaining. He looks back towards Phil. "He isn't allowed to lift heavy things for a few weeks, all right?" Phil nods. "Now get out of here. I have other patients to take care of." I jump off my bed and walk over to Phil.

"See? I'm fine."

"You aren't 'fine.'" Gosh, why does everyone keep saying that? "Give me that." He takes the prescription from my hand. I pout. "If I don't take it, you're going to lose is, Clint. Admit it." I nod and Thor claps me on the back with a huge smile across his face.

"It is good to see you are feeling better."

**~Clint~**

The three of us walk into the foyer and a loud chorus of 'surprise' rings out. Tony, Steve, Nat, Bruce, and Loki all jump out of random hiding spots and I feel like I'm a child again. "What the hell is going on, guys?" The banner in the back of the room, with 'Welcome Home' written on it in big letters, catches my eye. Is it really that important..? Everyone walks up to me and gives me a big hug, Steve's hurting the worst. "Come on, guys. Try not to break me."

"Welcome home, Clint." Nat pulls me in for another hug and I can tell she definitely missed me. "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again…" I smile.

"Don't worry, Nat. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Tony gets a goofy grin on his face and dramatically hugs me again, to my surprise.

"Let's get this party started!" I can't help but think about the fact that Phil's mom isn't here. I save her boy's life and she _still _hates my guts? I don't know what to do to get on her good side! But I _will _find out. No matter what it takes, I'm going to make her like me. Tony looks at Steve, pouting because the blond is chatting with Natasha. "Steve, I'm lonely! And stop it with the god damn flirting already!" Steve laughs and walks towards his boyfriend; I turn towards Phil.

"All this for me?"

"You're worth it. Besides, everyone missed you." I smile and prop myself on the tops of my toes for a moment to place a kiss on the top of his head. He grabs my hand and we walk to the stairs and sit down, watching everyone party complete ignore me. Which is actually kind of ironic. "Thanks for… not dying." I raise my arm for a mock-salute and smile.

"My pleasure." I place another kiss onto his cheek and he turns red. "That's adorable, you know." His fingers intertwine with mine. " Phil, I…" I tilt my head down and stare at the floor. "I'm not sure I can do this." He lifts my hand and places a kiss on my knuckles to get me to look at him. "It's just that… Phil, I… I've got too much red on my ledger." He smiles warmly.

"It's a good thing I have white out then, isn't it?" I laugh and we sit together for a few minutes in silence. I don't really know what to talk to him about, so I'm resigned to being silent.

"You know, we really shouldn't abandon them. It is our party, after all."

"No it isn't. It's _your _party." I smile and we jog back over to everyone else, ready for a night of fun.

**~Clint~**

It's breakfast time and I'm sitting with my arms crossed and my mouth shut tight as Loki tries to shove my pill into my mouth. Phil looks over at us, amused. "Just take the damn pill, Clint." I shake my head, not daring to open my mouth even the slightest bit. Loki slams down my bottle of meds and storms off in the direction of Bruce. Phil walks up and lifts the medicine, to which I stare at him in disbelief.

Loki just tried to get me to take that thing for an hour and Phil thinks he can do better? "Clint," He puts his free hand on top of mine. "This is supposed to help with the pain in your chest." I glare at him.

"What pain?" He lifts his hand and gently pokes me, to which I wince. "All right. Point proven; but I'm not taking the damn pill." He lifts an eyebrow. "Just like I told my doctor, the word cooperative isn't in my dictionary. If I'm cooperative, I've been brainwashed." He laughs a bit and places the pills back down.

"You know, if you take the pills nicely like you're supposed to, my mom might like you more." It was quiet and only he and I heard it, but my eyebrows shoot up. "It might prove to her that you're not a child, despite how often you act like one." My gaze hardens into a glare and I swiftly grab the bottle. Without hesitating I pop a pill in my mouth and swallow it, everyone except Phil staring in disbelief.

"All right, you have got to tell me how to do that." Phil laughs and smiles in Loki's direction.

"It's not that difficult. It's just like working with little children." My jaw drops.

"Excuse me; I'm an adult, thank you very much." He walks towards everyone else and I barely hear the muttered 'barely' under his breath.

**A/N: So... I actually kind of like this chapter. It's more... laid back and fun. What about you guys? Did you enjoy the domesticity of it all? Or should I go back to writing things related to people almost dying? :P Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	17. Packing, Pain, and more Pain

**A/N: So, just like I said, I'm back! :D Who's excited? xD So, this chapter kind of keeps going with the sort of laid back feel, although I tried to add some drama in there for you, too. I hope you enjoy this, guys!  
**

**I would also just like to give everyone, readers and reviewers, a big THANK YOU! Because you are all amazing and I love you all. :) So, thank you so much for your support. You all deserve cookies. :D (Vegan cookies are possible too, by the way.)  
**

**Packing, Pain, and more Pain:**

**~Clint~**

I'm standing in the middle of my apartment along with Nat, Bruce, and Loki. "We have to pack all this stuff up, really?" I nod. This is going to be one hell of a trip. "How'd you even get this much stuff in here to begin with?" I shrug. I just kept bringing stuff in and it somehow managed to fit. That's pretty much the extent of my knowledge on physics.

"I got no clue. But it can't be _that _bad, right?" No one says anything, so I clap my hands together and rub them nervously. "Let's get started."

"I hate you right now, Clint." I smile and we start taking small things off shelves and pack them into boxes.

**~Phil~**

"I don't like him." I sigh and nod my head. My mom and I have been in this same conversation since Clint and his friends left to go pack his stuff earlier. It isn't a conversation I wanted to have. Not yet, at least. It isn't the best timing, really.

"Mom, he saved my life. That's gotta count for something."

"Saved your life? He endangered it!" He didn't endanger my life, his employer did. And when Steve and Tony find him, he's going to suffer the consequences. But, the point is that it wasn't Clint's fault. It wasn't Clint's fault by _far_. Besides, these criminals who want jobs done don't give up easily.

"Even if he had said no, the threat still would have been out there! They would have hired another sniper just like they did when Clint walked out." She stared at me with her cold eyes. "He took a bullet for me, mom. He deserves a chance." _Everyone _deserves a chance.

"He's a murderer." So was Thor. So was dad. So was half our security team. It's how we find these people. They're picked from our watch list… Clint's on that list. He has been since he was fourteen. He got in a bad situation with a terrorist group and we've been watching him ever since. Although I will admit, our team hasn't been keeping up that well. He even had a questionable past before that... He's done a lot in 19 years.

"Do you not remember how we met Thor? What about dad, huh? Do you not remember how my own father used to go around killing people? _Your husband_. Clint deserves a chance, mom." She shakes her head. "He saved my life – he took a bullet for me. He was in a coma because saving me was more important to him than saving himself. Please, mom. Give him a chance to make things right."

"I don't trust him, Phillip. I know what it's like to fall for a criminal, as you so kindly pointed out. He may start off well, but he'll turn back to his criminal ways. Someone will ask him to do a job and he won't decline. He'll pick up his bow again and someone will die. I'm doing what's best for you, honey." My hands ball into fists as I exhale slowly. "If you like men that's fine, but I don't want you to go through what I did."

"He's not going to kill anyone! He knows it'd hurt me." He wouldn't want to hurt me, right? If he wanted me to be hurt he would've let me get shot – but he didn't! He saved my life. He… he loves me, right..?

"He doesn't care about you. He cares about your power, your _money_. Rethink this, son. It isn't right." My eyebrows knit together loosely. Rethink what? I love him; I don't regret that.

"It is right, you just can't see it. I love him, mom, and he loves me."

"You're foolish if you believe that." A-Am I? Does Clint really love me at all? Is he really just pretending to like me? What if mom's right? Then again, what if _I'm _right? What if Clint and I can make it work? I don't think he'd turn back to sniping people. I think we could have an honest relationship. I mean, I love him. I just… How does he see me, really? Is it worth it to try, or should I give in to my mom? I… I don't understand what I'm supposed to do.

Is Clint capable of love?

**~Clint~**

I look around at the boxes piled around what was my living room. "Wow, guys. That was easy." They all look at me with angry expressions on their faces. "Thanks for helping. Now we just need to get this stuff in the truck and take it to Phil's." They all groan and I begin to pick up a box.

"Whoa there, Clint. No lifting heavy things, remember?" Nat playfully smacks me for my disobedience.

"What? So I can't do _anything_?" She shakes her head. "Come on, Nat! It's just a doctor's opinion, I'll be fine." I bend down again to pick up the box, but when I start to get it off the ground my chest starts to hurt. The pain is evident on my face as everyone lightly calls out my name. "All right. Maybe I can't go around lifting things." The box falls roughly to the floor and I rub at my chest. Who knew a gunshot could cause so much damage?

"I told you, Clint. No lifting." Nat bends down and picks up the box as if it weighs nothing more than a penny.

"Really, Nat?" She nods as she starts to go outside to load it in the truck. "How does she do that?" Bruce laughs as he picks up boxes of his own, one in either arm. The damn show-off.

"She and I work out on the weekends." Bruce winks as he follows Nat to the truck, leaving Loki and me to ourselves.

"I'm not picking up another of those boxes, Clint." Always the diva, eh? "I've done enough work for today." So we're going to leave the girl and the man with serious anger issues to move boxes? That's going to work out just wonderful. "How are you doing, by the way? You looked like you had just been shot again when you lifted that box."

"I'm fine." He gives me a disbelieving look. "I'll _be _fine. It just…" I move my hand back to my chest. "I don't know… It's just… It _hurts_. It's worse than Budapest."

"You and I remember Budapest very differently, Clint." I jump, having not known she was behind me. "Besides, what have we said about not bringing that up anymore?" Loki and Bruce both shoot use looks that say 'what in the hell aren't you two telling us?'

"Let's just say Nat's been my lawyer for a long time. And I get in a lot of trouble."

**A/N: That was difficult to write, as I've never moved. I had no clue what I was doing. . Anyway, I mentioned Budapest. (Again… Because I'm awesome like that.) It was completely unserious and was **_**meant **_**to be a funny moment for you guys. Although I will admit, I have been tempted before to write a one-shot on Budapest. xD (Which, come to think of it, I still might end up doing.)**


	18. Spider Man Sheets and Awkward Talks

**A/N: I'm back! :D (And I so just mistyped both 'I'm' and 'back.' That's sad.) Anyway... You guys are so amazing, I think I might cry. Again, I do believe you all deserve cookies.  
**

**PS…. WE'VE CRACKED 80 REVIEWS! :D **

**Spider Man Sheets and Awkward Talks:**

**~Clint~**

We all stand in the middle of what will be my room as we stare at the piles of boxes on my floor. Everyone turns to stare at me. "I say we unpack these some other time and go do something fun." Everyone shakes their heads, knowing I won't come back to it. "All right. Pass me that box." Bruce kicks a box over to me and I open it, pulling out the Spiderman bed sheets at the top of the box. Tony, along with some others, laugh. "What? I've had these since I was six. Don't judge."

"Dude… it's _Spiderman_." I nod. "On your bed sheets." I nod again and a small smile dons on Phil's face. "And you're _nineteen_." Steve claps Tony on the back and smiles like the cat that ate the canary. Tony catches on. "No, Steve! No telling them about that; you promised!" Steve puts a finger to his boyfriend's lips.

"I never promised anything." Tony's eyes go wide and we're all waiting in anticipation. "Tony has Captain America boxers." Phil blushes and bows his head, which Steve, the all-knowing detective, catches onto. "Come on, Phil. Don't tell me you have Captain America boxers, too?" He chuckles a bit.

"I, uh… I have Captain America _everything_. He was my idol growing up." I smile big. I made a good choice falling in love with him. Even though, technically, I didn't have a choice at all. I mean, come on. A grown man who likes superheroes! Can he _get _better for me? Tony still scowls, determined to outdo his boyfriend.

"Steve has Iron Man boxers." We all laugh harder as Steve's face turns an unnatural shade of red. "What? He does. I've seen 'em." Phil grabs my hand and we both lean back onto the wall. "Come on, guys. We all have our secrets and our inner children. Let's not be embarrassed." Loki raises an eyebrow.

"We all have inner children? I'd hate to see yours. You're enough of a child without it." Even Tony laughs at that one. Loki turns back to Phil and me. "Can we eat lunch before we start unpacking?" Phil and I share a look before nodding simultaneously. Food is always a yes for me.

**~Clint~**

In the dining hall, as Phil refers to it due to the 24-person table in the middle, we're greeted by Peggy and Nick. "Hi mom." Peggy pulls Phil in for a hug, like any caring mother would, and I suddenly miss my family. Natasha notices and walks away from Bruce to put a hand on my shoulder, whispering in my ear that it's all right. She lets go and we all sit down to be enveloped by the oversized table of doom, as _I_ like to call it.

"Finished unpacking?" We shake our heads as food is brought to us on silver trays. _It's brought to us_ – how cool is that? "Have you not started?" Her question is directed at Phil, so he's the only one who shakes his head. Tony carefully picks the healthy stuff of his sandwich and puts it on Steve's tray – which is hilarious. "You're going to get behind."

"Mom?" She nods. "We didn't really plan this to end a certain time. There is no 'getting behind' on it."

"Yeah, Ms. P." She, along with everyone else, glares at me. "Peggy?" Her gaze doesn't change. "Miss Coulson? – or do you prefer your maiden name – 'cause I can dig that up, too." I realize that I should probably shut my mouth now. I just dug myself a deeper hole. I can tell because Phil's head dropped into his hands and Tony's trying so hard not to laugh. I probably should've agreed to Loki's manner lessons, but it didn't seem like fun at the time.

"So…" Steve tries to get us to change the subject, but I still feel everyone's eyes drilling holes into my head. And I'm staring at my food with my head down. Phil's hand lands comfortingly on mine, so I know he isn't mad at me. At least, I think he isn't mad at me. That _does _mean he isn't mad at me, right? Everyone stares awkwardly and we all shove more food into our mouths. "Did you know that most people who get arrested had absent fathers while growing up?" Tony elbows Steve for me.

My jaw tightens and I can feel Nat sending me apologetic looks. Phil's hand tightens around my now-clenched fist and I feel the pressure from Peggy's stare, too. Loki speaks up. "I believe it." His eyes dart to Thor. "I found out I was adopted. It hit a sore spot." Thor pats him on the shoulder and attempts to pull him in for a one-armed hug – which fails miserably. I inhale.

"My parents died when I was little." Natasha looks at me.

"You don't have to do this, Clint." I nod.

"Yeah, Nat. I do." I close my eyes for a second. "My parents died in a car accident when I was little. It left me and my sister to take care of ourselves. Do you know what it's like to be shipped from home to home?" I hold back tears, and Phil's grip on my hand gets even tighter. "I carried around my pain and I released it onto other people. I turned myself into a monster." I bow my head as the first tear falls. "But…" My head snaps back up. "That's what second chances are for, right?"

I stare at Peggy, whose face displays little emotion. I can't tell if she likes me better or worse now. I opened up, so she damn well better like me. She stands. "I think it's time you guys get started on the room." We all rise and start to walk towards my room. "Phillip, may I have a word with you?"

**A/N: So, the cliffhanger kind of failed. Epically. And there was some opening up. And a lot of jumbling up facts that, for some reason, seemed a lot less jumbled in my head. . Gosh, I hate to say it again, but I'm sorry if it sucked! I was aiming for a more relaxed chapter and I'm not quite sure it worked.**

**PS.: (IMPORTANT) I'm going on a last-minute vacation starting this weekend. (Awesome notice, right?) Anyway, I am going to try my best to keep up with my writing. I **_**should **_**be able to update every day still, but I can't be positive. Also, I will actually be traveling on Sunday, so chances are you won't get an update then. I'm thinking I will try to get you two chapters again tomorrow to make up for it. **

**Of course, if I can, I will still update on Sunday. (Probably late, late, late.) I'm just taking precautions. :) (I'm gonna have a long car ride to write during, by the way.)**


	19. Nerves and Overheard Conversations

**A/N: So, I'm back! :D It's a little short, but keep in mind you'll be getting another later on today just in case I can't get on tomorrow.  
**

**Nerves and Overheard Conversations:**

**~Clint~**

I stand sideways in my door, staring into the empty corridor. "Damn… I wonder what they're talking about." Nat, who's still helping unpack boxes, chuckles. "What? I can wonder, can't I?" She shakes her head. Bruce smiles warmly.

"I'm sure they're fine." I step inside the room, only to start pacing nervously. "What are you so worried about? It's not like he can't handle a conversation with his _mother_." I freeze, turning to stare at Bruce, who's in the middle of picking up a box.

"His mother who happens to _hate _me." He shakes his head and Loki smirks like he knows something I don't. "What? Why're you looking at me like that, Loki? It's making me uncomfortable." Thor steps up beside his brother. _Adopted_ brother, as Loki made sure we knew.

"You have no need to worry, Clint."

"Yes, Clint. I am sure there will be no problem." I make a face, returning to my post in the doorway. Everything's silent for a few minutes until I jump. Phil walks down the long, empty hallway biting down on his lip. He looks up and sees me before trying to smile. I pull him in for a hug when he reaches us.

"Hello Clint." I mumble 'hey' into his shoulder before we release each other. "Steve, Tony." The two men look up, dropping whatever they were holding. "Mom wants to see you." Both men turn a ghostly color. "Don't worry; I don't think it's anything bad. Unless, of course, you did something recently that could've gotten you in trouble."

"Tony, please tell me you've been good." Tony blushes a bit as he shrugs. I wonder what's going on as the two leave squeezing the other's hand to death. They take the walk of shame down the long hall, bickering with each other like an old married couple. That explains so much. Phil and I stand awkwardly near the door as everyone else resumes whatever it is they were doing.

"… What'd you two talk about?" He doesn't blink, he doesn't think. He simply tries to smile and epically fails.

"Nothing important." Instead of crossing my arms like I want to, I take his hand and lean back against the doorframe.

"Why don't I believe you?" He stares at the ground for a second and swallows. They obviously talked about something. "Look, I'm not going to make you tell me." I can see the relief that washes over him. "But you can trust me with whatever it is. If you change your mind, I'm here." Without another word I drag him over to everyone else and we help unpack the random items in random boxes.

**~Clint~**

Natasha falls onto the leather chair as we finish unpacking. "What happened to Steve and Tony? They never came back." I check my watch. They've been gone for an hour. "Shouldn't they be back by now? Unless, of course, they got called in." Phil shakes his head as if he knows something. Could it be connected to what Phil talked to his mom about?

"I'm gonna go check." Phil stiffens a bit, but smiles the smallest of smiles. Nat nods her head and Bruce takes a seat on the armrest of the chair she's in. Loki rolls his eyes at the two and stares blankly at Thor, who's sitting next to him on the couch. "I'll be back." I turn away from them and head into the hallway, completely ignoring the weird vibes I'm feeling from Phil.

The walk down the long, empty corridor is annoying and _boring_. At least I know my way around the place, though. It doesn't take long for me to hear Steve's voice ringing through the hall. "You can't ask us to do that." I stop walking and plant myself against the wall, barely peering out to see Tony, Steve, Nick, and _Peggy_. Peggy is giving Steve a curious look. "I'm sorry, ma'am." Tony elbows Steve.

"I gave you orders, Captain. I would suggest you follow them." She glares at Steve, who stands tall as if he's not going to back down. "Now, will you or will you not do the job you're paid to do?" Tony looks down, obviously confused and unsure of what to do.

"We will, ma'am." Tony starts to turn, but is stopped by Steve's hand on his shoulder. "In the morning." She gapes and a high pitched 'excuse me?' rings out through the foyer. "All due respect, ma'am, we're off duty." A small chuckle escapes Tony's lips. "Ask us again in the morning."

"Mr. Barton and his friends are dangerous." Although risky, I peer out a little more. "If you want to wait until the morning to arrest them again, fine. But don't expect to have your jobs when it's over." Steve nods.

"I understand, ma'am." He grabs Tony's hand. "Come on, babe. Let's go." I run back down the hall as fast as I can. I'm almost out of breath by the time I reach my room. I prop myself up against the door frame by my forearm.

"Everyone out." I get confused glances. "I said out." Everyone, including Phil, starts to walk out, but Nat stops when I rest my hand on her shoulder. "Not you. We need to talk."

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Good, bad, ugly? I like your opinions. I find them insightful.  
**


	20. Windows and Disappearing Acts

**A/N: See? I told you I'd be back! :D (I told you.) And, again, I must say that you are all awesome and I love you. It's another sort of short one, but you guys got two today, so I hope you won't be mad at me.  
**

**Windows and Disappearing Acts:**

**~Clint~**

"What's going on, Clint? Why are you packing clothes? Didn't we just _un_pack your stuff?" I shove another shirt into my duffel bag.

"I told you, Nat. I'm going to be arrested." I zip up the bag and throw it over my shoulder. "You and I are sneaking out of here. I wanna see Janie again." I peer outside my doorway to make sure no one's there. I motion for Nat to follow me. "Just… just come visit Jane with me. We won't be gone more than a week, I promise." She opens her mouth to talk. "-And don't give me any of that 'I have to work' crap. I know you have enough vacation days." She looks at me, unimpressed. "If we don't do this, Bruce and Loki are gonna end up in jail and I might not be able to get them out this time. Please, Nat. For me." She nods.

"Fine. I'll go with you." I pull her by her elbow into a random room to avoid being seen. She closes the door, pointing to the other side of the abandoned storage room. "Window." I nod. Unlocking the window, I slide it up and Nat kicks in the screen with her shockingly high roundhouse kick. "Me first?"

"I'll give you a boost." She places her feet in either of my hands and I push her up, ignoring the searing pain in my chest. "Nat?" She stares at me from the other side of the window. "First, why didn't we climb out _my_ window? It's bigger." She chuckles. "Second, we brought my pills, right?" She pulls me through we window and we make a run for a car.

"Yeah, Clint. We remembered your pills."

**~Phil~**

"It's been a while. What do you think they're talking about?" Bruce shrugs. "I mean, it's been a couple hours and they haven't come out. I'm getting really nervous." Thor pats me on the shoulder. "Should… Should we go check on them?" Bruce and Loki nod simultaneously. We all walk quickly to Clint's room. There's no answer when we knock. Loki knocks again, but there still isn't an answer.

Thor, impatiently, pushes the door in. No one's here. Bruce is the first to speak. "Where'd they go?" We all look around nervously. "Phil?" I shrug, feeling like I'm about to cry. Clint just… walked out on me. He left. He's gone and I have no clue where he is or why he left. I can't help but think this has something to do with mom. "Where'd they go?"

"I have no idea."

**~Clint~**

It's after midnight and Nat and I haven't left yet. We're sitting out in the car in front of Steve's house. "What are we doing here, Clint?" I look from Nat to the door, back to Nat. "Are we going in, or are we going to get some sleep?"

"I'm going in. You stay here." I get out and approach the door. Cautiously, I raise my fist and knock on the wood. Nothing. I knock again and I hear footsteps. Tony, looking highly disheveled and way overtired, opens the door. "I need to talk to you and Steve." Tony's tired mind doesn't really understand, but he opens the door anyway. I step inside and their house is actually bigger than I expected.

"Steve!" Tony yells up the stairs. "Get your ass down here; we have a guest." Steve comes down the stairs grumbling about it being the middle of the night, but freezes in his tracks when he sees me. Tony grabs two beers from the refrigerator, handing one to Steve as he stumbles down the rest of the stairs. He looks at me apologetically. "Sorry kid. You're not old enough."

"You… you disappeared. What happened to you?" I smirk at Steve looking – and sounding – just as disheveled, tired, and cranky as Tony.

"I know I'm in no position to ask this of you guys, but I need a favor." We all sit down on their couch, Tony in Steve's lap, and they both take a drink. "I'm gonna be gone for a little while. I need you to do a few things for me." They nod. "First, you guys can't tell anyone about this conversation." They stare at each other before nodding. "I overheard your conversation with Peggy. I can't be arrested again. The guy who shot me is still out there and I think they are planning to try again."

"They're planning on trying to shoot Phil again?" I nod. "Wow. He must've really pissed someone off."

"I need to find out who it is and I can't exactly do that from jail. I need to visit some old contacts, figure out who the bastard is, then I'll come back. But I have to save him. You guys understand, right?" They grab each other's hand and nod. "I promise you, I'll track down my employer and I'll find out who the sniper was. I'll bring him in and then you can arrest me."

"It'd be a lot easier to find your employer if you'd just give us his name."

"I don't have a name." They both give me surprised looks. "In my profession, we don't get names. We get in, do the job, and we get out – no questions asked."

"That's idiotic."

"It's genius. No one ever knows you were there. Anyway, back to the point… As soon as I find him, you can arrest the both of us, but I'm not gonna let him hurt Phil. Got it?"

"Right." We all stand up. "And if anyone asks, you were never here." I flash a small smile in appreciation.

"Thanks." I turn towards the door. "One more thing."

**A/N: Yes, I know Phil's scene was really, really, really short. I didn't really know what else to put there. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**And again, I would just like to say I'm sorry if I can't get a chapter up tomorrow. I will be traveling and I'm not sure what time I'm going to get there. I shall have lots of writing time, though! :D  
**


	21. Airports, Flights, and Confusion

**A/N: I'm sorry. I didn't have any internet until around midnight. And then I had to actually write this chapter because I didn't get the chance to in the car. I'm also sorry this kind of sucks, I was at a loss of inspiration.(Also why it's a little short.)  
**

**Airports, Flights, and Confusion:**

**~Clint~ **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nod. "You never even said goodbye to Phil. I don't think you've thought this through, Clint." We pull into the parking lot of the airport.

"Yeah, Nat. I have." She looks at me with hurt in her eyes. "I've taken care of the whole 'leaving without a word to Phil' thing. I've thought about this." She nods. "Which is why this is as far as you go; I can't let you come with me, Nat." She smiles lightly, shaking her head. "You'll be aiding and abetting, Nat. I can't let you –"

"-I can take care of myself, Clint." I close my mouth real tight. "You know me. I wouldn't take the risk if it wasn't important." I nod. "I can't let you do this on your own. I'll be fine, so don't worry about me."

"I won't. Now, how about we get in there so that we don't miss our plane?" We both get out and walk into the huge building without a word. As quickly as possible we get everything sorted out and go through the security check. "Well… We have an hour until our plane boards. What do you want to do?" She shrugs. I purse my lips in thought. "We should eat. I'm hungry." She nods. "There are donuts over there?"

"All right, Clint. If that's what you want." I nod enthusiastically and she takes me over to pay for donuts. We get half a dozen powdered donuts and half a dozen chocolate donuts. We start eating and I find myself sitting down on the bench with Nat on one side of me and a half empty box of donuts on the other. I'm propped up by my elbows on my knees and she puts a hand on my back. "Are you okay, Clint?" I chuckle nervously.

"Phil likes donuts…" I lick my lips. "Every once in a while, while I was in the hospital, he would come in and apologize. He'd say he had to eat while talking to me because he woke up late and then he'd say that he liked donuts." She smiles.

"You love him, don't you?"

"What?" My voice cracks. "N-No!" She stares at me in disbelief. "Love is for children, Nat. Isn't that what you keep telling me?"

"It doesn't mean I'm right." I sit up and cross my arms.

"I don't love him." I don't. Phil is… amazing. And I love – like him. I don't love him. I… _Do_ I love him? No. I can't. He's a prince and I'm… a murderer. It wouldn't work. But, that doesn't mean I can't love him…

**~Clint~**

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn over in my uncomfortable and hard bed. The hand hits my shoulder again and I open my eyes. I'm lying on a bench in the airport with my head in Nat's lap. Nat's lap? I shoot up in shock. "Sorry…." She giggles.

"Our flight is boarding." I nod and we get up. We give our tickets to the unhappy lady at the desk. She tries to smile at Nat, who does the same. "Have a nice day." Nat drags me by my elbow to the plane. "I don't like her."

"Yeah. Me neither." We push our way through people to get to our seats, which happen to be in the back. As we're walking an elderly woman tries to put her bag in the overhead compartment and it falls on my head. I look up to Nat from the ground, barely hearing the 'I'm so sorry' coming from the woman. Nat offers me a hand, which I take. "My head hurts." Nat covers her mouth in an attempt to hide the fact that she's laughing. "Laugh all you want now. You'll regret it later."

We take our seats. Nat's next to the aisle and I'm next to the window. "Is that so?" I just nod. We sit in silence until our pilot's voice rings out saying that we're taking off. It's a little uncomfortable at first and I find myself clutching my chest, but it goes away. I stare in awe at the ground that looks so small. It's amazing what a few thousand feet can change. "Enjoying the view?"

"It's so beautiful. Especially this early in the morning. Look!" She leans over me a bit to see outside, but it doesn't seem like she's interested. "I bet it'll be even prettier when the sun comes up."

**~Clint~**

I stare at the round of bags making their way around. "Clint, just grab your bag."

"I don't know which one mine is!" She rolls her eyes and approaches the carousel-thingy. She grabs a black bag and hands it to me. "Oh. Thanks." She chuckles, shakes her head, and leads me out of the airport. Thank god I have Nat with me. I would be so lost without her. "Jane doesn't live far. You up for walking?"

"As long as you're all right." I nod. "If you start feeling any pain, tell me." I smile reassuringly even though she and I both know I'm already in a hell of a lot of pain. We walk in silence for most of the walk.

"Turn here." We walk on Jane's street and I try desperately to remember what her house looks like. We walk down the pavement for a few minutes until I hear something.

"Clint?" I turn to see a surprised Jane standing in her door. I break into a smile. "Clint, Tasha, what's going on?"

"Nice to see you too, Janie."

**A/N: Well... Jane! :D I'm sorry it sucked. I'm hoping the next one comes out better. And thank you guys for sticking with me on this.  
**


	22. Arrests and Secrets

**A/N: It's short again, (Really short.) I'm sorry. I'll try to get you some longer ones soon. Also, be careful when the scenes change. Half of this is in a new person's point of view.**

**PS. We hit 100! :D You guys are amazing! **

**Arrests and Secrets:**

**~Phil~**

"I'm sorry, Phil. I don't know where he went." My head drops.

"It's fine, Bruce. It isn't your fault." Bruce, Loki, and even Thor remain silent. The door swings open and Steve and Tony walk in. "Good morning you two." They both look unhappy. Tony approaches Bruce and Steve walks over to Loki. They start to cuff the two's hands. "What's going on?" I jump out of my seat.

"Ask your mom." Tony looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry about this, guys." Tony walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. He leans close to whisper something in my ear. "He's fine, Phil. Trust me. I'm sure he has a good reason for this." I nod and watch as Steve and Tony walk Loki and Bruce out of the building. I look at Thor, who looks at Loki like a kicked puppy.

"Everything will be fine, Thor." I keep a straight face and my voice doesn't waiver, but we both know that I don't believe it. "Don't worry."

**~Tony~ **

Steve shoves Loki in the cell and closes the door. "What about Bruce? Isn't he staying here?" I shake my head.

"We're bringing Bruce to a, uh… special cell." I turn towards Bruce. "People didn't really like your... well, giant green thing. Not – not that I have anything against it. I'm actually a fan of said green rage monster. But – "

"Tony." I shut my mouth and smile lightly. "Stop talking."

"Right." I take Bruce by the shoulder and drag him off to his new cell. Steve opens the door to Bruce's beefed up and specifically altered cell. "Sorry about this, buddy. You know I enjoyed our science talks." He smiles lightly. "See you later." We close the door and walk off as my hand slips into Steve's.

"It'll be fine, Tony." He squeezes my hand. "Clint can handle this." I nod. He can handle it. It's what he does.

**~Phil~**

"What's going on, mom?" She doesn't answer. "You can't just ignore me!" Thor steps up beside me.

"Why is my brother being taken?" She scoffs.

"You gave them immunity, mom. You have to have another reason to arrest them. What's going on?" She continues to ignore us until Steve and Tony come back. "Guys! What's going on?" Steve freezes in his tracks and I see the glare mom gives him. "Somebody please tell me what's happening here!"

Steve and Tony walk up to us holding hands. Steve looks towards mom. "Laufeyson and Banner have been taken care of. Barton's still missing." She shakes her head and I'm clueless as to why everyone's ignoring me.

"Captain Rogers, you're fired." I stare at mom as Steve starts to leave.

"What? No!" Steve looks at me. "You're not fired."

"Yes, Phillip, he is."

'No." I look back to Steve, who's standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with Tony. "You aren't fired. And I swear if you walk out that door I will taze you.," I look from Steve to Tony and then to Thor. "You guys come with me." The three of them follow me into the hallway. "What's going on?"

"We were given orders yesterday to arrest Clint and his friends. Clint overheard and, well, you know what happened after that." I stand there thinking, not knowing what to say. "He'll be fine, Phil. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." I try to smile and Steve puts a hand on my shoulder.

"He loves you, Phil. I mean, he didn't actually tell me that, but I can see it. He loves you." I nod. "He'll come back because you need him to."

**~Tony~**

"I feel bad about not telling them." I close the door to the refrigerator with a beer in either hand. Steve takes one. "Thanks…"

"Look, Steve, I feel bad about this too, but we told him we'd keep quiet!" We both fall down onto the couch and I place my feet in his lap. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not betray the trust of a trained assassin." He nods and takes a swig of his beer. "They don't need to know anything yet. He said he'd be in touch; so let's just wait for a call. All right?" He nods again and kisses my cheek.

"All right, Tony. I trust you." I smile. "But that doesn't mean I don't feel bad about this. It's something big, something Phil should know about." I entangle our fingers.

"We'll tell him. I promise. We just need to let Clint have a chance to fix some things. Everything'll be fine, babe."

**A/N: So…Again, sorry for the shortness.  
**


	23. Phone Calls and Break Downs

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's short again! Do you guys even care about the lengths, though? Because you guys always seem pretty chill about the chapters when they don't reach 1,000. (Which is awesome, because I never like them as much. I'm all 'But, it's short... -.-')  
**

**Also, sorry I couldn't get this up sooner today. I kinda crashed and didn't wake up for around 12 hours.  
**

**Phone calls and Break Downs:**

**~Clint~**

"Hey Jane." She pulls me into a hug. "I missed you too, but you're kind of hurting me." She quickly lets go and I can breathe again.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited to see you." I smile and we all walk inside. "I'm glad you're all right, Clint. I was really worried about you." Nat and I sit down on her couch and she sits in the chair on the other side of the table. "Tasha called and said that you'd been shot and I couldn't believe it. I thought you weren't going to make it." She places her hand on top of mine and I smile warmly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, sis." She smiles bigger. "Besides, Nat wouldn't let me die. Not before I figure a few things out."

"Oh? Like what?" I let out a laugh and look to Nat.

"It's complicated."

**~Phil~**

"Sir?" I look up to see Steve and Tony. "We have something we need to tell you." I motion for them to sit down. "We saw Clint." My head shoots up. "The night he left, he visited us."

"Where's he going?"

"We don't know."

"When's he coming back?"

"We don't know."

"Is there anything you _can _tell me?" They look to each other.

"No."

"Do you have a way to contact him?" They shake their heads and my head falls onto the desk I'm sitting at. That doesn't make me feel any better.

"He wants you to know that he's coming back, though. He said that he has to, for you." I let out a shaky breath. That could mean _any_thing. The two share a look before having some weird facial expression conversation that I can't understand. I can't help but wonder if Clint and I would ever be able to do that.

"Is he going to be safe?"

"Almost definitely not."

**~Clint~**

I'm sitting on Jane's guest room bed with a phone in my hand… I'm tempted to call Phil, but I know I can't. I dial a number. It rings once with no answer. It gets halfway through the second ring when I hear a voice. "Yeah, hey, Steve. It's me, Clint. ... Yeah. … Damn it, he is?" I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Okay, okay… Tell him I'm safe. Yes, I'm sure. … No, I can't tell you my location. Look, I gotta go. I'll call you again later." I sigh. This is harder than I thought it'd be.

I really miss Phil. I can hardly stand it. I'm honestly surprised I haven't started whining about it to Jane yet. I look at the Phone and dial in Phil's number. It rings once and I hear Phil's voice on the other line. My first instinct is to say hi, but I know I shouldn't. I hang up.

**~Phil~**

My phone rings, so I put down my papers and answer. "Hello?" There's only silence on the other line. "Hello, is anybody there?" I hear a noise and the person hung up on me. I think about calling them back, but I'm not sure how that'd turn out. "Clint…" I lean back in my seat, silently wondering what I did to deserve this.

I didn't mean to make Clint run off on me. I didn't mean to get his friends arrested. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!

My head falls into my hands and the next thing I know I'm crying.

**~Clint~**

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed with my head in Nat's shoulder. Her fingers are in my hair and she's trying to comfort me. "Shush, Clint. It's okay. Everything will turn out all right." I pull her close to me.

"I miss him, Nat. I – I called and he sounded so worried… I hate that he's stressing over me." Nat pets my hair gently. "I don't want to hurt him, Nat. I _can't _hurt him."

"I know." Her lips brush against my head as she talks. "It's all right, Clint. I'm here. You're safe, Jane's safe, Phil's safe. We're all safe." I nod into her shoulder.

"Th-thanks, Nat." I sit up and wipe the tears from my face. "This means a lot to me, you know. Everything you do means a lot to me, Nat." She smiles. "I'd be dead and buried somewhere without you." She laughs. "I mean it. You are probably the only reason I made it this far. Thank you. For everything." She takes my hand and smiles at me.

"We're family, Clint. Family protects each other."

"That's why I'm doing this. Phil's family, now."

"I know. And I support you in this. Just don't be too much of an idiot."

"I make no promises." She laughs and looks down into her lap. "I'll run everything by you before I start. How's that sound?"

"That just might be the smartest idea you've have all year." I smile big.

**A/N: So... What'd you guys think?  
**


	24. Do Nothing Days and Decisions Made

**A/N: Short again, but I literally only finished what's here less than half an hour ago. (I know, cutting it close.) So, I hope you guys enjoy this.  
**

**PS. You guys are still amazing and I still love you. Seriously, I do.  
**

**Do Nothing Days and Decisions Made:**

**~Clint~**

Natasha and I smile at Jane, who can clearly tell that I just got done crying. "Are you okay, Clint? You don't look too good." She puts her hand to my forehead briefly, before I grab it, pulling it away from my face.

"I'm fine, Jane. Just had to make a tough call." She looks at me as if she knows I'm not telling her something. She'd be right, too. I can't tell her, though. Not yet. "What's on the agenda, sis?" She smiles warmly at me.

"My friend, Darcy, is coming over later. We were going to do science experiments, but after seeing you here, I figure we can all just hang out. It wasn't important, anyway." I shake my head.

"No, Jane. I want you to have fun with your friends. I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." I tilt my head. "You forget that I know you. You aren't fine; I can sense something's up. I'm not going to make you tell me, but I don't want you lying to me, either." I nod. "So, we're all going to sit down and hang out together." A twinge of sadness can be seen in her eyes. "Like we used to, when we were little…" She smiles faintly. "I miss those days. Don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Those were the days before I turned into a murderer. I miss the innocence I had as a child. Of course, if I didn't make the choices I did, Phil would be dead right now. But I wouldn't care, would I? He and I wouldn't know each other, so it wouldn't be this hard. Except that it _is _this hard. "When do I get to meet Darcy?"

"She'll be here in a few hours." I nod and the three of us sit back down in her living room. I know Nat probably feels like a third wheel right now, but she knows how much Jane and I need to talk. "When do I get to meet the guy you're crushing on?" I blush an intense red and glare at Nat. "She didn't say anything, Clint. There's just something different about you and I made an educated guess. I'm assuming I'm right."

"Uh…" I rub awkwardly at the back of my neck and Nat chuckles a bit. "Yeah, kinda." I clear my throat. "I don't know. I'm not actually sure how – or _if_ – it's going to work out." I bite my lip for a moment. "It's –"

"Complicated. I got it." She giggles. "Who is he? Just a name, that's all I want. A first name will do." I don't give any signs that I'm about to talk, so Nat talks for me.

"His name is Phil." A look of understand dons on Jane's face and she nods at me.

"Good choice. And I completely understand how that's complicated. I wish the best for you, though." I smile.

"Thanks."

**~Clint~**

We're still sitting in Jane's living room, talking, when her doorbell rings. She answers the door and a girl walks in, but stops near the door, eyes stopping at me. I wave before turning back to Nat. "He's adorable. Please tell me he's single?" Nat and I both chuckle.

"First, he's my brother, Darcy. Second, no, he isn't. I'm sorry."

"… Is it serious?" I hear the playful tone in her voice.

"It's… complicated."

"You guys know I can hear you from in here, right?" I look back towards them and smile. Darcy looks amused, much like Nat and even Jane. The two walk in and sit down in the living room. Darcy shoots me a questioning glance.

"You sure it isn't serious yet?" I know she's joking, but I have to respond anyway. Just to see her reaction.

"I'm gay, Darcy. I appreciate it, though." Darcy looks to Jane.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" She playfully hits Jane's shoulder. "You could've spared me some of my dignity there."

"Don't worry about it, Darcy. We won't tell."

**~Clint~**

Nat and I are sitting on my bed. She's staring at me intently, waiting for me to say what's on my mind. "I have to go back, Nat. I... I love him."

"Love is for children."

"Then I don't want to grow up." She squeezes my hand gently and smiles. "I can't just get up and leave like this, Nat. I have to go back; you understand, right?"

"Yeah, Clint. I do. You love him… a lot. You guys need each other. You'd have to be blind not to see that. I'll go back with you and help get all this stuff sorted out. After all, everyone knows you can't do anything without me." She teases as I laugh.

"I'm nothing without you, Nat." I admit with a slight joking tone to my voice. "You know that's true. I need you almost as much as I need Phil. You're like a sister to me." She smiles warmly.

"I know."

**A/N: Well, there you have it, folks. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for the shortness. :)  
**

**PS. I'm so obsessed with the song 'Down' by Thousand Foot Krutch. If you haven't heard it, I sincerely suggest you do so. I can't stop listening to it. Of course, that might just be me, but whatever.**


	25. A Wave of Goodbyes

**A/N: I'm back. :D With another sort of short chapter. I shall explain that later. For now, just enjoy reading. :D**

**PS. I so totally forgot to mention at the end of last chapter… How'd you like Clint admitting out loud that he loves Phil?**

**A Wave of Goodbyes:**

**~Clint~**

Jane stares at me. "Is he always this stubborn about taking his pills?" Nat nods and claps my chest.

"Ow!" I glare at her. "What the fuck, Nat?"

"Take your medicine."

"No." She slaps my chest again. "Son of a bitch.."

"Watch your language, Clint."

"Yeah. Thanks for the support, Jane." Nat hits me again. "All right! Damn it! I'll take the stupid pill!" I take the pill and Nat smirks. :I'd like to talk to you in my room, Nat. Come on."**  
**

**~Clint~**

"You're leaving already?" I nod and Jane pulls me in for a hug. "Take care of yourself, Clint. I don't want any more calls about you being in the hospital. All right, baby brother?"

"Yeah, Jane. I got you." She kisses my cheek and lets go, pulling Nat in for a hug, too.

"And you. Promise me you'll make sure he's all right?" Nat nods and hugs Jane back, even though she isn't a big fan of hugs. I hug her anyway, but it's nice to see her hug somebody. "You two take care."

"I love you, sis."

"I love you too." She smiles as Nat and I walk out. We have a prince to go see.

**~Clint~**

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate airplanes?" I mumble as Nat and I, once again, make our way down the compressed aisle of a plane, seats on either side limiting space. "Because I do."

"I know, Clint."

"Nobody better go dropping any damn bags on me this time." Nat chuckles. "I'm sorry, so you find that funny?" We sit down.

"It was a little bit funny."

"That could've given me a concussion, Nat. I'm hurt." I move my hand to my heart and pretend to be hurt.

"Oh please. It wasn't heavy enough to give you a concussion."

"How do you know? It didn't land on your head, did it?" She laughs and lightly shakes her head. I grab her hand as we start to take off, my eyes closing. "I hate these things."

**~Clint~**

I'm standing outside Phil's tower in the rain, staring up at the unending floors. I need to see him. I need to make sure he's all right. But I can't go in there. It isn't safe to go in there. I could always risk it, but I want this bastard who's trying to shoot Phil dead. I want the bastard buried. I could just call him again… But it wouldn't be the same. "Phil…" A lone tear slowly rolls down my cheek.

What am I doing? I can't go in; I know that. I can't stand out here forever, either. I need to decide something to do and just do it. I step up to the door and grab the knob. I can do this… I take a few deep breaths before backing up. I can't do this. I can't. "Make up your mind already, Clint." Nat yells from the car.

I stare up at what I know to be Phil's room. I can see his silhouette moving around his room. It looks as if he's pacing nervously. Is he that worried about me? Or is something else going on? I don't know. Phil approaches the window and pulls the curtain back slightly. I freeze as he looks at me and I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Phil…" I whisper, more to myself than anyone else. He releases the curtain, shooting out of his room. Instead of waiting, I'm running towards the car, closing the door. "Go."

"What are you doing Clint?" Another tear falls down my face.

"Just go." Nat takes off and the last thing I see as I'm looking back is Phil standing outside the tower looking around desperately for me. It breaks my heart.

**~Phil~**

"He's going to come back, Phil." I rub at the back of my neck as I'm pacing. "Don't worry so much."

"Don't worry? How can I not worry?" Tony puts his hands on my shoulders and stares into my eyes.

"He will be fine, Phil. If you don't trust us, trust him, because he's the one that told us. He'll be fine." I nod, pulling the curtain back. I freeze. Clint's standing outside, staring up at me. I bolt for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Clint!" I run for the stairs. The elevator would take too long. I nearly trip and fall on my face as I make it down the never-ending staircase. I open the door to go outside and I'm all alone. Clint isn't out here. Where'd he go? Was I just imagining him? Oh great… Now I'm crazy. "Clint…" A tear falls down my cheek as I collapse onto the cold, wet ground. He's gone.

**~Clint~**

"Are you an idiot?"

"Haven't we already decided that I am?" I stare out the passenger side window. I feel horrible about leaving Phil like that.

"You should've spoken to him. You could've eased his worrying. What were you thinking?" Nat's been snapping at me for the past half hour.

"I can't handle it, Nat. I want to see him, but I… I just can't al right?"

"I thought we were coming back here so that you _could_ see him?" I shrug my shoulders. "What's the plan now?"

"Find the shooter. Take him out."

"What about the guy who wants Phil dead?"

"I'm sure he'll get the message once his guy's dead. I'm taking this seriously, Nat. Don't think I'm not." She nods. "I need to get something from my apartment."

"All right, Clint."

**A/N: This one was supposed to be longer. We lost power for a while and my computer happened to be near dead at the time. Grr. Didn't give me much time. This is all I could get out by now. Sorry. :( How'd you like it, though? Were you expecting Clint to just leave like that?**


	26. A Dead Man, A Punch and A Christmas Song

**A/N: So, it's a lot of conversation. Like, a lot. But it's plot-filled! :D**

**A Dead Man, A Punch, and A Christmas Song:**

**~Clint~**

"You're an idiot."

"Again, we've already established that." I look from Nat to the building. "I'll be fine." I smile, although I know that may not be true.

"You'll get arrested."

"I'll break out. Honestly, Nat. You act like you don't know me." I rub my hands awkwardly against my thighs. "They understand what I'm going through; I'll be fine." Nat shakes her head.

"You can't just waltz in there." I lift an eyebrow.

"I can. And I will. I'll be fine."

"I can't let you go in there."

"Give me fifteen minutes." I get out of the car and enter the building. It's a big room and there are lots of desks. This place looks a lot different when I'm not in handcuffs. I approach a desk, smiling. "Hi. I'm looking for Captain Rogers' office?" The man points to a door. "Thanks." I walk over, chuckling as I hear Tony's voice. I turn the doorknob and enter without ever knocking. "Hey, guys." They look at me in shock.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Look, I said you can arrest me when I brought the sniper in. I need your help for that." They look at each other before nodding. "I have a picture of him. I need you to get me a name." Steve nods and holds out his hand for the picture, which I hand him. He promptly turns as white as a ghost.

"Steve?" Tony rushed to Steve's side, a hand going to Steve's lower back. I chuckle.

"No – no way! He's dead. I saw him die with my own eyes years ago!"

"Hate to break it to you, Cap, but being 'dead' is the best way to do our job. You're so off the grid you're never suspected." Tony claps a hand onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Who is he?"

"His name is James Barnes." Steve gulps. "I met him when I was little. Bucky was always…"

"Bucky?"

"His nickname. Bucky." He closes his eyes. "He was my best friend." He looks back down to the picture. "You find him; you bring him straight to me. Got it?" I nod, turning to head back out. I freeze when I reach the door.

"You guys remember the conversation we had before I left?" I look over my shoulder and see them both nodding. "If I'm not back in 24 hours, if you don't hear from me, you know what to do." They both nod.

"Don't die."

**~Clint~**

"James Barnes?" I nod. "I think I might be able to help you find him." I shoot her a questioning stare. "He happens to be a client of mine. I have more people than just you and Bruce to keep up with, you know." I nod.

"Where can we find him?" The anger in my voice is obvious, but it doesn't faze Nat. Nothing ever does.

"A few blocks east of here. I'll drive."

**~Clint~**

Nat points to an apartment. "Up there." I nod, getting out of the car. "Clint!" I turn my head back to her before closing the door. "Be careful. He's dangerous." I nod.

"Got my six, Nat?" She nods. I approach the building cautiously, tapping the gun holstered to my waist. I knock on the right apartment and – bingo – Bucky answers the door. "Hey." I start casually. "You shot me." I punch him in the face. Hard. He gets up and runs. I chase him through his apartment, stumbling over a few things. "Get your ass back here, you motherfucker!"

He jumps through an open window and I fall on my face. I'm such an idiot. I get up and brush myself off, mumbling a string of curse words to myself. Nat looks at me questioningly as I approach the car. "What happened?"

"First, did you see me punch him?" She nods, chuckling. "… Did it look cool?"

"Tell me what happened, Clint."

"He ran. Jumped out a window. I _did_ punch him, though." I sit in the car, ignoring her stares. "We'll track him down. We'll catch him."

**~Clint~**

The phone rings once. "_Hello?_" I smile.

"Hey."

"_Clint?_"

"Yeah, babe. It's me." I inwardly hate myself. I can't believe I just called him that. The relieved sigh he lets out is worth it, though. We've never really used terms of endearment before.

"_I miss you_."

"I miss you too." I fiddle awkwardly with my fingers. "I found the guy who shot me. I punched him in the face and then he got away."

"_At least you're all right. When are you coming home?_"

"Not for a while, babe. I have things that need to be done." I hear him sigh. "I'll be there, in your arms, as soon as I possibly can. I promise."

"_You don't call home enough._"

"Comes with the job. I'm in danger of being arrested, after all." I bite my lip. "I'll be safe."

"_You'd better be._" I can hear his tears through the phone.

"I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me…" If you could hear someone glare through a phone, I can guarantee I'd hear one right now. "Not in the mood for Christmas songs? All right. How about…" I lick my dry, chapped lips. "I miss you. I'm coming home. Just remember that."

"_Of course, Clint."_

"I gotta go now, babe."

"_Of course. Take care of yourself._"

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"_Yeah. Yeah I know. I love hearing it, though._" I smile.

"I'll call you soon." I flip the phone closed and Nat walks in.

"We need to leave now, Clint." I nod, standing up. I'm in for one hell of a ride. Not only did I just make a promise I know I can't keep, I just told a man I love him. I've never done that before in my life. Jane and, occasionally, Nat are the only people I've told that to. Just thinking about it makes my heart jump.

"Let's go."

**A/N: Well… There you have it. Opinions?  
**


	27. 24 Hours Later

**A/N: Wow... Gosh, guys. I'm sorry I couldn't get this up earlier today. I hit the snooze on my alarm and then fell asleep again and NOBODY WOKE ME UP. I'm terribly sorry. On the bright side, the chapter is nowhere and you can read it.  
**

**Also, I literally could not think of an interesting title for this chapter. I apologize.  
**

**PS. Upcoming, epic-ish fight scene. Oh yeah.**

**24 Hours Later:**

**~Phil~**

I sit with my legs hanging off the edge of my bed, cradling my phone in my hands. It's been over 24 hours since anyone's seen or heard from Clint and I'm beginning to get nervous. I know he told me he'd be all right and that he'd come home, but I'm not dumb. I know he only reassured me of that because he doesn't want me to worry. The door opens and Steve walks in. "I'm sorry to barge in here, sir."

I shake my head lightly. "It's fine. Have you heard anything about Clint yet?" He looks to the ground for a second before taking a deep breath and staring at me. I can tell I'm not going to like what he has to say.

"No, sir. That's actually what Tony and I have been wanting to talk to you about." I stared at the gauze on Steve's arm.

"Where's Tony?" I ask, suddenly remembering about their mission. Steve and Tony nearly got exploded this morning and it looks like Steve got out easy.

"He hasn't been cleared by the doctor yet. He told me to come on and talk to you."

"All right. Sit." He sits on the end of my bed. "Before we get started, though. I heard about your mission and, well…" I stare back to his arm. "Your injuries. How's Tony doing with it?"

"He's pretty upset. He'll be on crutches for a while, but he'll live. He's mostly upset about being stuck behind a desk until he heals up." I nod. "Now, we need to talk."

"Of course." I say, nodding.

"Clint, uh... He told me if we didn't hear from him within 24 hours, he wanted me to make sure you know he loved you." I shake my head.

"What are you trying to tell me? He's still alive, right?"

"I don't know, sir." My heart stops.

"Can you find him for me?"

"Of course."

**~Clint~**

My eyes are shut tight and the cold barrel of my gun is pressed against my bare chest. My head's leaning back against the brick wall and I know I screwed this up. Thank god Nat stayed in the car. I wipe away the blood coming from the corner of my mouth. If I'd have known it would be this dangerous, I definitely would've come more prepared. I clutch at what's left of my jeans that are now more like shorts. Stupid people with knives.

I open my eyes to look around me, ignoring the fiery sensation in my lungs. Bucky's long gone and I'm stuck here dealing with his four goons. I'd be fine if I'd never gotten myself shot! I take a deep breath and roll out from behind my wall and shoot, hitting a guy dead center of his forehead. I roll a few feet, dodging a few bullets on the way. This shit is hard! How do the movies make it look so easy?

I take a few deep breaths as the three remaining douchebags empty clips into the brick wall in front of me. I quickly turn over, placing my hands above the metal container hiding me and I shoot. One more down, two more to go. I duck back down, breathing heavily and clutching my chest. This is one hell of a workout. I wipe away the blood gushing out of my mouth again, the metallic taste bugging me half to death.

I hear a few more shots go off and I roll to the other side of the room. I pull the trigger and another guy drops dead. I freeze as a bullet barely grazes my shoulder. Nat's going to be so pissed when she sees me. Phil will react even worse than her. I fall to the ground and shoot. Being the best marksman ever, I hit the guy. I collapse onto the concrete for a minute until the metal door slams open. "Come out with your hands up!"

Damn it. I was so close, too. I stand up, placing my hands behind my head. The big guy cuffs me and I'm dragged off to their car.

**~Clint~**

The cop that handcuffed my throws me carelessly into Steve's office, where Tony's propped up on crutches and Steve's arm is in a sling. I look down at my bare, bloodstained chest. "Well… This is embarrassing." Steve glares at me.

"You got arrested?" I scratch awkwardly at the back of my neck as I ignore the fact that I'm still bleeding in places.

"I get shot, stabbed, cut, and bruised while being attacked by four hard-core murderers and that's what you're worried about?" Tony looks at me.

"We're glad you're okay. We just don't know what to do with you. Phil thinks you're dead, by the way."

"Good. Leave it that way." They both shoot me questioning glances. "He can't know about this. I'll tell him I'm alive when Bucky's behind bars. Because then Phil will be safe and I won't have to worry about this anymore." They both nod. "Can I go find him now, or not?"

"Yeah. You're free to go." I nod in appreciation. "But don't let anyone see you on your way out."

"And for god's sake, Clint. Go get those injuries checked out."

**A/N: *sigh* I think this is becoming my new chapter length. I must apologize.**


	28. Basements and Starting Fights

**A/N: Hi! :D I missed you guys. I'm here early today. :3 Not like yesterday, when I uploaded late. :( I hope you enjoy it! :D  
**

**Basements and Starting Fights:**

**~Clint~**

"You're not getting away this time, bastard." I mumble to myself as I walk down into a basement. I'm holding onto my gun so tightly my knuckles are white, but I don't care. As soon as I step on the last stair a bullet hits the wall by my head. I duck down and fire off a shot. "I know you're there, Bucky." I call into thin air. "You're lucky I'm not a cop." I see a head peer out from around a corner.

"You're not?" I shake my head and roll behind another wall. "Why're you here, then?"

"You shot me."

"Sorry about that. They were my orders." I laugh.

"Yeah. I was supposed to be the one doing the shooting. I wasn't going to go through with it, though. I only took the job so that Phil _wouldn't _get shot. I knew if I didn't take it, someone else would and then he'd be dead." I hear him laugh.

"My shot was dead on, by the way. It's your fault I missed."

"A good sniper hides better. That's where we got you. Now, come face me like a man." He obeys and we walk to the middle of the room. Both of us have our guns holstered at our sides and he stares me up and down before speaking.

"What is it you want?" I smirk and punch him again, knocking him onto the cold floor. I grab his arms and pin them behind his back the way you would if he were handcuffed. "What are you doing? I thought you said you aren't a cop?" He yells a string of curse words that I try to ignore.

"I'm not a cop. But I sure as hell am bringing you to them."

**~Clint~**

I watch as Bucky is taken down the hall to the cells. I'm filled with so much happiness at the sight. Steve starts cuffing my hands. "I'm sorry to be doing this, Clint." I shake my head.

"No, don't be. We had a deal." He pushes me down the hall with his good arm. "Do I still have my one phone call?"

"Are you planning on calling Phil?" I nod.

"Who else would I call?" He smiles.

"I think I can work something out." He opens a door to the cell that Loki's in, probably risking his job by letting us stay together again. "Have fun you two."

"Hey, Loki." I smirk. "How's jail been without my awesomeness?"

"Boring."

**~Clint~**

Steve approaches our cell. "Barton. You wanted your call?" I nod, walking to him. "You get five minutes. Make them count."

"Of course." He walks me to the room with a phone I can use and stands a few feet away as I dial. The phone rings two and-a-half times before I get an answer. "Hey, Phil. It's me, Clint."

"_Clint! You're… alive!_" I laugh a bit and smile into the phone. God the things this man does to me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alive."

"_Where are you?_"

"Jail. I brought Bucky in and I got myself arrested." He sighs.

"_You're safe, right?_" I nod, momentarily forgetting he can't see me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm safe. I only have minor injuries. I'll be fine, Phil. Don't worry so much."

"_I'm going to get you out of there. I'll talk to mother and work something out. All right?_"

"She doesn't like me. She won't go for it."

"_That's too bad._"

"I gotta go. I love you."

"_I love you too, Clint._" I smile as I hang up the phone and walk back to my cell with Steve. Somehow, I think everything might just end up okay.

**~Clint~**

It's lunch time and Loki and I are sitting at a table by ourselves as we eat the horrible plastic this place calls food. I roll my eyes as I see Bucky start walking up to us. "God help me…" I mumble as my head drops. Bucky puts his tray next to mine and claps me on the shoulder. "What do you want, asshole?" I say as I look up to him.

"What a way to greet a friend."

"Friend? You_ shot_ me."

"You let me." Touché, Barnes. Touché. "Besides, I have something for you." I raise an eyebrow at him and I soon feel his fist connect with my face. I end up on the ground with Bucky wailing on me. It isn't pleasant. Loki pulls him off of me and I raise a hand to my face for blood control. It's not that bad. I pull Bucky off of Loki and punch him square in the jaw. I dodge a few hits from him and he dodges a few from me.

I knee him in the gut, which gives me the perfect opportunity to deck him in the face again. Officers come to pry us off of each other and I know I'm going to get sent to the principal's office, so to speak.

**~Clint~**

"What were you thinking? You broke his jaw, Clint! And his nose. And three of his ribs. Are you an idiot?" I stare up at Steve as I try so hard not to laugh.

"He hurt me. Right here." I point lazily to the area I got shot in. "He hit me first, I was defending myself." Steve lifts an eyebrow. "I promise."

"You wouldn't stop hitting him." I shrug my shoulders. "You could've caused serious damage, Clint."

"He had it coming."

"You're being ridiculous. And it's going to be difficult to convince Phil's mom of letting you go if you're starting fights."

"What was I _supposed _to do?" I stand up and my voice gets significantly louder. "Was I supposed to just let him wail on me, huh?"

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it."

"Can I leave now, Captain?"

"Yeah. I'll walk you to your cell."

**A/N: So… Can you guys believe how far we've come? Seriously, chapter 28 already. Wow. I love you guys.  
**


	29. Showdowns and Disappointments

**A/N: I'm Back! :D early in the morning, too. . You see, I'm updating 3 hours earlier than normal because I am about to take a nap and I can almost guarantee I'll be asleep until dinner. Hence, the timing of this chapter.  
**

**Showdowns and Disappointments:**

_Excessive Curse Warning._

**~Phil~**

"He's a good man, mom."

"I'd love to know your definition of 'good,' Phillip." I viciously stab the food in front of me with my fork. "I only want the best for you, sweetheart. I wouldn't be telling you no if I didn't think it was in your best interest." I shake my head lightly. "Don't argue with me. I know what's best for you and he isn't it." My grip on my fork tightens.

"You don't know what's best for me. You never knew what's best for me." She glares at me.

"You're speaking out of turn, Phillip." My hands clench into fists and I can feel my jaw tighten.

"I love him, mom. I can't just give up on him."

"He's just like your father, Phillip!" Her voice raises and I think this is the closest she's ever come to yelling at me. "Your father who _abandoned_ us when he needed him most! He was never fit to be a king, Phillip, and neither is this crush of yours."

"Dad left because of _you_, mom. You think I don't remember hearing your conversation?" I stare at her and she doesn't even have the decency to look guilty. "_You_ told him to leave. You _told_ him to leave and never come back, mom. _You_ broke our family up and you think you can pass it off as him messing it up because of his criminal past?" I shake my head. "You can't blame all of our problems on dad."

"You watch your tone, young man! I don't appreciate what you're insinuating." She's actually yelling at me now and I don't know what to do. I've never had to stand up to her for anything before…

"I don't appreciate you dictating my love life!"

"I am your _mother_, Phillip!" Nick glances at us curiously, along with Thor. Both appear to be ready to intervene if it becomes necessary.

"Just let him go, mom."

"I'm not an idiot, Phillip. I know you're going to run off with him once he's out."

"I'll do what I feel needs to be done. I feel he and his friends need to be released." She sighs.

"Pick. Him or his friends."

"What?"

"We let Mr. Barton out or we let his friends out. The choice is yours."

"Clint. It will _always_ be Clint."

**~Clint~**

I kick my bed. "It's so fucking _stupid_!" Loki looks to me, amused. "How can they _do_ that?" My head falls into my hands. "They can't let the fucking bastard go! It's obvious he's the damn culprit. Fucking assholes…" Loki nods in agreement. "The damn idiot put a fucking bullet in my damn shoulder and they're just gonna let the bastard go?" I flail my arms around. "The son of a bitch deserves to be put behind bars! What the fuck did he do that's so damn great they have to let him go?"

"Calm down, Clint. You're going to draw attention to us."

"Trust me; I've already drawn everyone's damn attention to us. And you know what? I. Don't. Fucking. Care. What's the point of caring if that bastard's getting off easy, huh?" I fall onto my bed. "Do you know how much fucking work I put into finding that bastard? A hell of a lot, Loki!" He sighs. "And now he's just gonna get off the fucking hook like he didn't do a damn thing wrong. Why does Nat have to be such a good goddamn lawyer?"

"Relax, Clint. This isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I don't fucking care!" I fall on my back. "I don't want to live on this fucking planet anymore if this is how bastards get treated."

"Clint…you do realize you did the same thing as he did for years, right?" Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I'm only hurting myself here!

"I'm a fucking idiot." Loki laughs and I look up to see Steve standing at our door. "Oh, hey Steve. Come to visit?"

"You're leaving, Barton. Come on." He opens the cell and I slowly slip out. "Come with me." I nod and follow, leaving a hurt Loki behind. I follow Steve to his office, where Tony's waiting for us.

"It's about damn time the two of you got here. What took you so long?" Steve looks down.

"Clint had a, uh… fit." I chuckle.

"To put it nicely, yeah. I had a fit. How can you let that bastard Barnes off the hook like that?" Tony shakes his head.

"We aren't here to talk about that. You're being released." I… I'm what?

"What'd Nat tell you?"

"Nothing. This was all Phil." I break out into a smile. "We just want to make sure you know. He's a good friend to both of us. I don't care who you are; if you hurt him, you answer to us." Tony nods.

"That's right. You hurt him, you get hit with the big guns. Basically: don't hurt him and you'll be fine." I nod.

"Can I go, now? I have a prince to go catch up with." They both smile and nod.

**A/N: … I was working off of sleep deprivation and coffee. Hence the excessive cursing on Clint's part. I apologize.**


	30. Catching up and Sleeping in

**A/N: I'm back! :D Enjoy your daily reading. :P**

**Catching up and Sleeping in:**

**~Clint~**

"Hey Peggy. Where's your son?" She rolls her eyes at me.

"He's not here right now." My head tilts to the side and I smile.

"Come on, now. I'm smarter than that." She laughs and shakes her head. "I'd like to see him."

"That's too bad, Mr. Barton." I shrug my shoulders.

"All right." I start walking to the door that leads to the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"To go find Phil."

"Stay away from my son." I stare her and shake my head.

"That's not possible, ma'am. I love him."

"You can't love him. You're a criminal." I don't answer her. Instead, I walk through the door and start walking towards Phil's room. It's a long, kind of boring walk, but it doesn't take long. I knock on his door and his face lights up when he sees me.

"Clint!" He tackles me into a hug. "You're here…" He mumbled into my shoulder as I wrap my arms around him.

"I told you I'd come home." He pulls me into his room and we both sit down on his bed. He's holding my hand and running his thumb over the back of my hand. I smile at him. "You didn't miss me, did you?" I joke and he squeezes my hand. "I'm home, Phil. That's all that matters, right?" He nods, unable to talk. I let go of his hand and wrap an arm around him. "It's okay, Phil. We're safe. We're both safe. There's nothing to worry about."

He leans into my hold and I can't help but smile. "That was stupid." He says as he buries his head into my shoulder. "Why would you so that?" I laugh a bit and tighten my grip on him.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Better than getting arrested, at least." I start rubbing circles into his back. "It's all right, Phil. I'm here. There's nothing to worry about." He nods into my shoulder. "Say something, here. I feel like I'm talking to myself."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I place a kiss to the top of his head. "I always will." He stares up at me questioningly.

"You're young. How can you know that?" I chuckle.

"You're young, too. Not even 25. I could be asking you the same thing." He tightens his grip on me. "I'm not leaving, Phil. Not again." He smiles gently and digs his face back into my shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing, Phil. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise."

"I know." He mumbles into my shirt. "I trust you."

"Well… You're making a mistake, but I'm glad." He shoots me a confused stare. "Trusting me really isn't the best option, here. I'm not the best person there is."

"Good enough." He mumbles tiredly into my shoulder.

"Let's get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

**~Clint~**

I wake up with Phil sprawled across me on the bed. I can't help but laugh because he's just so adorable. I close my eyes again and take a few deep breaths. "Good morning, Clint." I smile down at him, opening my eyes.

"G'morning, Phil." He shifts in my hold.

"Do you want breakfast?" His voice is a bit muffled as he talks into my chest.

"I'd rather just stay here for a few minutes. I'm really not in the mood right now to be dealing with your mom."

"No one is ever in the mood to deal with mom." I chuckle. Ain't that the truth.

"I'm sorry if I scared you when I ran off."

"It's all right. I understand why you did it. Besides, you called to let me know you were alive. That's better than nothing."

"I almost didn't call." I can feel Phil tense at the thought. "I didn't want to drag you into anything. I'm glad I did call, though. Hearing your voice was relaxing."

"I'm glad." He smiles and looks content listening to my racing heartbeat. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I can't promise that." He nods. "I'll do my best, though. I won't run off as suddenly as that. I'll talk to you about… whatever the hell needs to be talked about. I'll try and be better." Phil doesn't talk. "I guess I just… You know, have issues trusting people. I haven't exactly had the best life, you know. Nat's dad was my lawyer by the time I turned 11. When Nat got her degree a couple years ago she took over. I don't see why or _how_ you could love someone like me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." He looks up into my eyes. "You saved my life, Clint. There's good in you."

"You kissed me even before that." Point out. "Why?"

"Your eyes asked me to." I chuckle as a smile forms on my face.

"Well, thanks for listening." I joke as I rub circles into his side. "We should probably go eat breakfast now, no matter how much I want to stay in bed."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

**A/N: Short? I know. Late? I know. I apologize. It all happened because of my stupid leg. It decided to hurt all day yesterday and the pain kept distracting me, so I wrote this chapter as fast as I could when I woke up. And it's just finished now. I'm sorry.**


	31. Author's Note:

**Dear my lovely, lovely readers:**

**I would like to offer my sincerest apologies. I didn't give you a chapter today and for that I am sorry. I would like to inform you, however, that after looking over things, I have decided to end 'Silver Leather' here. Looking at the outline, nothing else of significance happens in the next five chapters. That being said, any questions still hanging from 'Silver Leather' are the same questions you'd have had five chapters from now and they will be answered in the **_**sequel**_**.**

**_That_ being said.. For anyone who may not have known, you're getting a sequel! :D I would like to thank all of you for reading this and I would also like to tell you thanks in advance if you choose to keep an eye of for said sequel. I'm not sure of the title yet, but I should have enough to put it up in a week or two. (I'll be taking a small break from writing, as I'm worn out right now.) Thank you again, and I'm sorry to everyone for cutting this story short! :O**

**LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE,**

**Ash**


End file.
